<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover's Recipes by Over_Laurd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517607">Lover's Recipes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Laurd/pseuds/Over_Laurd'>Over_Laurd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>21 Jump Street (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Laurd/pseuds/Over_Laurd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another run in with Evan Roberts, Joey convinces an even more depressed Judy to go visit his brother finally 2 hours away in Pine Toss, Washington. Doug agrees if she takes a job to be Clavo's Nanny for the summer. But both of them have ulterior motives. (no actual rape, just mentions of it in reference to Stand By Your Man, but read at your own caution if it really triggers you!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hoffs/Doug Penhall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make a Move Bro!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it. I write these as mostly exercises, but I want to inspire others because this ship lacks fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a little over a year since Doug left town with his soon to be adopted son, Clavo and became the partial owner of a bowling alley. He couldn't tell if he was truly happy or just content that he was no longer moving from day to day worrying about dying and leaving his kid all alone. He missed everyone, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to go back for even a visit, deep down inside afraid of what he might find, he preferred they come visit. Tom and Joey had visited plenty of times, Tom usually only coming through for a day and Joey visiting for weekends. For the first time Judy was coming to visit and apparently Joey had some insight that he didn't.</p><p>“Woo her, big bro.” Joey Penhall told his older brother Doug Penhall on the phone. “Come on, she misses you.”  </p><p>“Joey, we’re just friends. She’s only coming down to visit for the summer because it’s convenient.” Doug shook his head.  </p><p>“Judy’s coming to visit because she misses you and Clavo. Who would willingly go visit their friend with a little kid in the house unless you’re family. She misses you, she probably loves you, make a move on her.” Joey encouraged him. “Judy is probably one of the hottest chicks that I’ve seen you hang around in all the years I’ve known you and you act like she’s your ugly cousin or something.”  </p><p>“It’s not that....” Doug sighed. “Look if I tell you this you have to promise not to say a damn word to anyone else, not a soul, not Mac or Fuller, she will literally kill me and you.” Doug relented.  </p><p>“I promise or I’ll go pick out my casket tomorrow.” Joey said on the other line, sitting down for this.  </p><p>Doug sighed drooping his head. “A few years ago, like our second year working together.... Judy and I almost hooked up, like got naked and everything, but she stopped it from progressing into sex.” Doug admitted.  </p><p>“What?? Dude you gotta make a move on her, she’s so into you!” Joey said shaking his phone.  </p><p>“We’re just friends, she made it clear that’s all she wanted. She just feels comfortable with me, you know after everything that’s happened to her, she knows us and knows we would never hurt her.” Doug finished softly.  </p><p>“Yeah...." Joey murmured. "When she told us, after Mac and I got curious, I felt so badly for her. She told me she feels like it affects her normal life and her love life, if it’s not her job then it’s that.” Joey replied seriously. “Doug, if she’s comfortable with you, and you miss her all the same, then you owe it to each other to try again.”  </p><p>“Maybe....” Doug murmured. “Bye Joey, she’ll be here soon.”  </p><p>“Bye, don’t fuck this up.” Joey said hanging up.  </p><p>Doug rubbed his face in his hands, it’s not like he was oblivious to the situation, he held a lot of affection for Judy and they had soft spots for each other. They held each other accountable and held each other when they’d cry. They went through a lot and one could argue that’s a great basis for starting a relationship, still he was scared to lose her from his life by disrespecting her wishes to be just friends.  </p><p>Judy was coming here for a much needed mental health break over the summer with a familiar face. When he heard from her about her run in was Evan Roberts again, he couldn’t stop himself from offering her a summer of solace with him and Clavo by giving her a "Nanny" job. She could stay free of charge, she’d just have to buy her own foods and help around the house and with Clavo, she agreed quickly and said she’d drive on down.  </p><p>She called him 2 hours ago before leaving and said she’d be there in 2 hours give or take, now it was 2 hours later and Doug was making sure his house was clean and Clavo was clean knowing she’d made a fuss if her “baby”, being Clavo, was all dirty. He mailed her the exact address and told her the exact turn by turn directions for getting to his house so hopefully she wouldn’t get lost. He shuffled Clavo out to the porch and waited patiently for Judy to arrive.  </p><p>Sure enough 15 minutes after the 2 hour mark her Suzuki Sidekick came to a stop in front of his two story log cabin-esque house.  </p><p>“Aunt Judy!” Clavo hopped up off the porch swing. “Aunt Judy is here!”  </p><p>“CLAVO!! OH HELLO MY SWEETIE!” Judy hopped out of the truck, kneeling down as the boy ran towards her. She hugged him tightly as he wrapped his little arms around her. Doug followed after chuckling at the sight.  </p><p>“Hey Judes.” He said waiting patiently for his turn. Clavo let his Aunt Judy go after she kissed his cheeks, she rose to her feet and greeted Doug with a shy smile.  </p><p>“Hi Doug.” she said moving forward to get one of his good bear hugs. “I missed this.” she giggled, inhaling his shirt, he smelled like cedarwood and nutmeg.  </p><p>“I missed this too beautiful.” he chuckled with her.  </p><p>“I see you’ve gained the mountain man lumberjack look to match the house, which is gorgeous by the way.” she teased feeling his beard.  </p><p>“Oh!” he said feeling his own facial hair, it was a little more neatly trimmed than when he grew it out a few years back. “Yeah, who’d known this would fit me considering I was a born city boy from New York?” he joked.  </p><p>“You look good. I like it.” she grinned at him. She noticed he wore his simplistic wedding band around a silver chain on his neck now, she wonders when he took it off. Either way he looked healthier and his eyes weren’t filled with so much sadness.  </p><p>“You look good too.” She looked damned good to him, Judy could always rock a nice red lip and her hair was straightened and down past her shoulders reaching her mid back, she also wore a daisy print short sun dress and looked like pure sunshine to him. “Let me get your bags.” he said.  </p><p>Doug showed her inside and got Judy settled in the house, showing her around, it had 3 bedrooms but Doug turned the 3rd into an office and since she was coming last minute he only had time to convert the basement into a guest area. She said it was fine considering she’d be there for free, but he missed the grimace on her face as she hurried back upstairs. He showed her the living room, kitchen and his decent sized backyard and she seemed to love every inch of it.  </p><p>“I should have visited in the winter I bet this place looks like a Kinkade painting.” Judy smiled.  </p><p>“It does, it’s really a beautiful sight like the movies they play on that drama channel.” Doug commented. “So as I warned you this is a bit of a suburb town strictly for raising kids and such, so if you want to go shopping and stuff you’d have to go an hour or 30 minutes past the town to the other two over. In this town there’s stuff like restaurants, privately owned entertainment like the bowling alley.” He said including his own business. “and grocery stores. No movie theaters yet, but we have a video rental.”  </p><p>“Cozy.” she nodded.  </p><p>Doug felt the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, sorry I don’t have any big plans tonight, I figured you’d be tired and maybe interested in joining in on me and Clavo’s weekly movie night.” Doug offered.  </p><p>“Of course,.” she nodded. “This place sounds calm and quiet.” Judy sighed. </p><p>“It’s pretty quiet, you can spend your days by the lake or exploring the woods. Which Clavo is not allowed to do unless there’s an adult with him.” Doug informed her and eyeing Clavo who looked away.  </p><p>“Oh I refuse to believe my little angel ever did anything bad.” she said hugging Clavo close.  </p><p>“He is an angel, he just has hiccups sometimes.” Doug grinned. “Go play buddy, Aunt Judes and I will be up later.”  </p><p>“Okay!” Clavo said taking off towards his room. </p><p>Once the boy was gone, Doug got her some water and took her to the living room, he turned towards Judy and sighed. “I really did miss you, Judes.”  </p><p>“I missed you more than you know.” Judy admitted sitting down. </p><p>“How did you even run into him?” Doug asked knowing he needed to get this out of the way early.  </p><p>“I was at a bar... with Joey and Mac. He came in with a girl on his arm and all I could overhear was them announcing their engagement to a group of friends. I was frozen in place and everything replayed in my mind.” she shuddered. “Mac calmed me down and Joey stayed with me at my house on the couch. He wanted to kill him.” Judy said with her hands shaking a bit grasping her water glass, Doug covered her hands with his and soothed her.  </p><p>“I see. Ok now that we’ve got that out the way I don’t want you worrying about him this summer. You’re here with me, you’re safe with me just like Clavo is.” Doug nodded. “Gimmie a hug.”  </p><p>“Thanks Doug.” she sniffled setting her water down and hugging him. “I miss my favorite crying pillow.” she joked.  </p><p>“I missed my favorite watering can too.” he chuckled at her and she gasped in faux offense.  </p><p>After letting her get her sniffles out and putting her things away, Judy requested Doug take her to a grocery store to pick up a bunch of food after assessing the fridge, she figured she could improve upon the evening by baking from scratch chocolate chip cookies with Clavo. She missed the boy dearly and figured this would be a fun activity to do with him, she also planned on making pork chops for them all.  </p><p>Doug showed her around the town and finally stopped at the bowling alley to meet his business partner, which it was his turn to be at work today so Doug could get Judy settled in. Since they had groceries she opted to bowl tomorrow was no good at it anyway so Doug said he’d help her with it.  </p><p>After getting back to his place, she began cooking the pork chops for dinner, swatting Doug’s hands when he tried to taste the side dishes. “I don’t think I ever tasted your serious master chef cooking. Usually when I came over and vice versa we got takeout or fast food.” he said licking his lips.  </p><p>“Well I do cook, but I usually would only cook for myself and I’d cook for Clavo when I babysat him. I’m happy to cook for my sweetie again.” she said looking at Clavo lovingly. “He’s so cute!”  </p><p>“Proof you love him more than me.” Doug said holding up his beer.  </p><p>“Well I did agree to come up here and nanny him for 3 or 4 days out of the week in exchange for free room and bowling.” she grinned. “I’m gonna take him shopping and explore nature with him and make crafts.” she listed.  </p><p>“Sounds fun, wish I didn’t have to work....” he mumbled.  </p><p>“Trust me it will be a challenge to find things to do every day.” she said popping an apple slice in her mouth. “Now go on, I gotta finish dinner, you can help bake cookies later.”  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Doug seemed to really enjoy her food as he kept making satisfied hums and grinning. “This is so good, why have you not cooked for me before?”  </p><p>“You had Dorothy for that a majority of the time.” Judy scoffed.  </p><p>“She could not cook that well, I only ate her food because she’d get pissed if I didn’t.” he said with his mouth full.  </p><p>“Douglas, manners!” Judy tsked and he adjusted himself.  </p><p>“You’re such a princess.” he said when his mouth wasn’t full. “I always wondered why you even liked us.”  </p><p>“I don’t exactly call myself a princess....” Judy hummed. “And you guys were annoying like most boys, but you were my boys. Besides you already know I grew up a tomboy, just because I don't dress in overalls and baseball caps anymore.”  </p><p>“You are good at sports, and liable to get angry when playing them.” he chuckled. Judy was a little fireball of fury when it came to sports.  </p><p>Judy folded her arms. “I’m very strong in my convictions.” She defended herself.  </p><p>“Aunt Judy can you make this again? It’s really good.” Clavo interrupted the adults.  </p><p>“Of course baby.” she said pinching his cheek as he giggled.  </p><p>After dinner and a half hour of digesting while watching TV, Judy got up ready to bake the cookies. Doug was curious about making them from scratch and followed her and his son in the kitchen. Judy had him wash his hands thoroughly and washed hers as well and told Doug if he was gonna be in there he had to wash his too.  </p><p>“This recipe is my great grandma’s. She was white passing and could often procure ingredients other black people could not, so she had really good recipes for sweets. That is before she got married.” Judy said.  </p><p>“What’s white passing mean?” Doug asked her and Judy looked at him remembering he of course wouldn't know what that is.</p><p>“It means she wasn’t white but looked it so she could get away with doing stuff they only allowed white people to do. After she married my great grandfather, who was visibly darker skinned and of course black, they moved and she couldn’t do it anymore.” Judy explained.  </p><p>“Oh....................... How did she....... oh....” Doug connected the dots and decided not to bring up the how in front of Clavo.  </p><p>“Hm, yeah.” Judy nodded awkwardly. “Anyway she passed the recipes down and my grandma would make these for me on my birthday and the holidays, but it’s good for just regular days too.”  </p><p>Doug decided to put down his beer and help after a few minutes, the way Judy stood behind him and guided his hands behind him made him feel like the chick on Ghost. “That’s it, stir this part slowly.” she guided and he felt awkward because he was bigger than her, so he moved her in front of him instead once again becoming the big spoon. Judy blushed and went back to helping him with the ingredients and ignored how her face grew hot.</p><p>After the cookies started to bake she went to shower and change into her loungewear, a red cami and red flannel sleep pants. Since she was 5'5" the bottom of her pants sort of dusted the floor.  </p><p>“The cookies should be ready now!” she announced. As she pulled out the cookies letting them cool Clavo picked out.  </p><p>“Tonight’s movie is.... American Tail!..... Again.” Doug announced. “He identifies with fivel.” he whispered to her and she nodded understanding.</p><p>As they settled in for their PG movie night, Doug was glad he learned self-control with his dieting because the cookies were seriously that good. Doug knew the movie already line for line, although he couldn’t help but think the cat in it oddly sounded like his Uncle Nick.... Instead he sat there trying not to stare at Judy who was on the other side of the couch actually watching the movie and going “Aww” every time something sad happened.   </p><p>He’d almost forgotten about Joey telling him to make a move on her, he couldn’t help wondering if she’d receive his advances. Judy was so beautiful, he hadn’t seen her in a while and a years worth of missing her smile hit him. Man did she look hot in that dress too, he missed gazing at her legs, she had incredible legs and he she knows how much he loves her backside. Doug stopped himself from checking her out in his head knowing he was a bit of a lustful man at times and he didn’t need to be thinking about her like that at the time. They had a flirtatious relationship but he still had to slow down at times.</p><p>By the time the movie was ending Clavo was getting good and sleepy and Judy jumped at the chance to tuck the boy in. He rolled his eyes and told her to go on and put him to bed, since she seemed happy to do so. Doug wondered when she’d have kids of her own, he remembers her saying a few times that she did and he especially remembers how her eyes sparkled when he said he was only interested in being a father if she was the mother.  </p><p>After putting Clavo down at 8:30, the beauty of little kid’s bedtimes is that since he didn’t usually sleep until 11:30 or midnight, they had time to enjoy more adult conversations and entertainment. When she came back in the living room with a grin clutching her chest he knew she was in one of those mushy moods.  </p><p>“I’m guessing by your lack of pajamas it’s not close to your bed time?” she commented.  </p><p>“Nah I don’t sleep until later, I was hoping we could continue movie night. Watch some horror with me?” he said waving a tape.  </p><p>“They’re too scary.... but I will if you let me use you as a barrier between me and tv.” she agreed sitting on the couch.  </p><p>“Sure.” he chuckled, putting the tape in, starting it, getting past the ads and what not. When the intro title screen came on he turned off the lights and grinned at her, handing her a throw blanket to hide under as well. “Don’t worry I picked one that doesn’t involve a log cabin.... just....like...this...” he said evilly making a face while turning on a flashlight.  </p><p>“Doug, stop it.” she pouted.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, the movies startin’ anyway.” he chuckled. “You ever seen The Fly?” </p><p>“I don’t watch a lot of scary movies, I only watch romantic ones or dramas or holiday ones.” she said hugging her knees.  </p><p>“Ah so you’re a chicken.” he teased. "And a total girl."</p><p>“You’re a beast.” she said handling his facial scruff again. "And a macho tough guy." </p><p>“You love the beard.” he drawled, feeling at her fingers on his beard.  </p><p>“Shut up.” she blushed and he smirked triumphantly. Of course as the movie went on Judy was either disgusted or creeped out by the body horror in it and she didn’t appreciate Doug making her jump. When she smacked his chest he knocked it off and eventually her hiding behind his arm turned into him cuddling her as she laid on his chest, something they were also used to doing from time to time. He hoped she was distracted by the movie to notice how fast his heartbeat was going.  </p><p>He lazily played with her hair as he tried to relax, when the movie started to end he didn’t even notice she was halfway asleep until she spoke up with a yawn. Looking up at him he could only make out her face by the glow of the tv.  </p><p>“Doug?” she asked sleepily.  </p><p>“Hm?” he answered, mesmerized by her face in the glow, her big green-brown eyes peering up at him.  </p><p>“I think it’s my bed time.” she yawned.  </p><p>“Yeah totally.” he said snapping out of it. “Come on, let me get extra blankets.” Doug led Judy over to the basement which was actually a den, but he made it really cozy. Judy nervously sat on her guest bed and bid him goodnight and he climbed the stairs to finish watching tv in his own bedroom instead. An hour later he was relaxing on his bed in his pajamas watching a re-run of Magnum P.I. when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.  </p><p>“Aw man, Clav.....” he mumbled. “You have another nightmare buddy? The evil cat on American Tail ain’t real.” he came to answer the door, but standing there was Judy.  </p><p>“Actually I couldn’t sleep.” she said sheepishly. “The movie was really creepy and..... I kept thinking about..”  </p><p>Oh..... he thought. She was thinking about Evan Roberts. “I should have known maybe you wouldn’t like the basement....”  </p><p>“Can I sleep in here? Just for tonight?” she asked.  </p><p>Doug exhaled in thought. “Uh, sure Judes. I’ll go sleep in the-”  </p><p>“Actually can you stay?” she asked quietly.  </p><p>Doug blinked at her silently. “Yeah.... yeah I can stay.” he finally nodded. This girl was going to be the death of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exes and Messes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judy finds this town is full of gossip and petty exes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doug laid in his own bed nervous while Judy slept soundly beside him. He kept his hands to himself but it took him a while to finally fall asleep. Even though they didn’t really cuddle in bed at first, he woke up with her in his arms, he was spooning her. He slid out of bed gently and showered beginning his day as he replayed last night in his head, maybe Joey was right? Maybe they were in a position that he could try again with her.  </p><p>She seemed unfazed when she finally had gotten up and showered, walking brightly into the kitchen, he was only sitting with a cup of coffee staring off into the void.  </p><p>“Good morning, you ok?” she asked him. He snapped his attention to her and almost sighed at how good she looked in her outfit.  </p><p>Doug nodded. “Yeah....”  </p><p>“You sleep ok? You’re up earlier than I expected.” she said worriedly.  </p><p>“I’m fine....” he nodded again.</p><p>Judy knew he was lying but dropped it. “Ok... You want breakfast?” she asked him and he changed his face into his signature friendly grin.  </p><p>“Yeah sure, I’m gonna get Clavo up.” he said excusing himself. Today Judy would be with Clavo exploring the town and bowling before he’d surprise her with a nice dinner tonight, but first he had to go in for the first shift of work.  </p><p>When he arrived, he sent them off to go have fun in the alley and she said she would pay a couple of games with Clavo. He went into his shared office and locked himself in, peeping from time to time out of the window on the door, looking at Judy and Clavo play. He dialed up Joey and hoped he would pick up.  </p><p>“Hello, Joey speaking.” his brother answered.  </p><p>“It’s Doug. Joe, I think you were on to something.” Doug admitted.  </p><p>“On to what?” his brother dumbly asked.  </p><p>“About Judy!” he hissed. “I think, maybe if I wine and dine her a bit, ya know woo her... she’d be open to a relationship.” Doug told him.  </p><p>Joey laughed on the other line. “What changed your mind?” Joey asked him.  </p><p>“Well.... I missed her more than I thought, I’m pretty sure she missed me more than she thought. She was all over me last night too. We cuddled on the couch watching a scary movie and she was too scared to sleep in her bed so she wanted to sleep in my bedroom with me. I woke up spooning her.” Doug told his brother, completely aware he sounded like a school girl talking about a crush. </p><p>“See what’d I tell ya, she missed you a lot dude.” Joey said proudly. “Don’t fuck it up.”  </p><p>“I’ll try. I have to put out more feelers.” Doug said. After his call he massaged his face tiredly. He was almost to his 30s and he was already tired of dealing with heart break. Judy didn’t exactly break his heart a few years back, but he did regret every day that their job got in the way of what could have been. She was a constant in most his life in his 20s and he felt an immense amount of affection for her, he would even argue he loved her a little more than a friend.  </p><p>After a couple hours Judy knocked on his door to tell him they were going out to explore the strip mall, which was as close as one would get within 10 minutes of this town of shopping. He told her to be back to the house by 6 and she nodded kissing his cheek.  </p><p>She was gonna be the end of him and he tried to pretend he didn’t get looks when he brought Judy around, she was as most would say a dime piece, a fox. When she left he got lots of questions from regulars.  </p><p>“Who was that?”  </p><p>“She a new girlfriend? Pheewww, she’s gorgeous.” they commented and he waved them off telling them she was just a friend. Although a part of him wanted to say yes she was his to prevent anyone from hitting on her or asking her out. He forgot that others were around and he was sure to hear about this almost all summer.  </p><p>He concentrated on his work the best he could, making rounds and greeting customers, taking their ribbing with a smile on his face while silently seething as they openly lusted after Judy. He couldn’t wait for their date tonight. The town wasn’t so small that it had just one of everything, there were a few restaurants that were nice, not 5 star fancy, but nice enough. If anything one could just drive to the nearest city for something different.  </p><p>Doug went home a little earlier than he expected and got ready for his date, well just dinner at this point. He got himself back into shape over the past 2 years and was proud of how he looked again although he remembered Judy didn’t mind when she slept in that tent with him on the motorcycle case she snuggled into his pleasantly plump tummy with a smile. She never really commented on his weight, but she would say when she didn’t like his haircuts.  </p><p>Doug put on a nice dress shirt and slacks, nothing too fancy since he didn’t want to spook her or make her uncomfortable. He did however shave his face back to baby smooth since a beard would make him too hot during the summer anyway. He combed his brown locks and smoothed them back a bit so he could look presentable, he was disrupted admiring himself in the mirror when he heard them arrive home.  </p><p>“Doug we’re home!” he heard her giggle. “Where are you?” She said with bags in her hand. </p><p>“Here I am.” he said coming down the stairs.” she turned and the smile fell off her face as she took him in then it turned into a grin.  </p><p>“Well don’t you look handsome, got a date tonight?” she asked grinning.  </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t call it a date, since the girl I’m taking is just my friend.” he shrugged. For now.  </p><p>“Oh?” she asked confused. "Who?"</p><p>“Its you. Find something nice to put on, I’m taking you out in an hour. Clavo, go pack your overnight bag you’re going to Mrs. Flores to have a sleep over with Ruiz.” he nodded to his son who excitedly ran to his room.  </p><p>“Aw, you got all dressed up for little ole me?” Judy teased. “Good thing I packed nice clothes. I’ll see you in an hour.”  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>To say Judy turned heads in the restaurant was an understatement, he knows she heard the whispers as they passed by to their secluded table he requested. She didn’t get too dressy, she only wore a long silky black slip dress with her favorite red lipstick, clutch and heels.  </p><p>“You are literally the talk of the town.” Doug commented. “I kinda forgot I lived in a smaller population. Not everyone knows everybody, but they know enough.” he muttered.  </p><p>“I don’t mind, I’m used to it.” Judy waved off his concern.  </p><p>“Yeah, you were miss popular, always turning heads.” he teased her trying to relax.  </p><p>“Are you telling me you weren’t a heart throb in high school?” she fluttered her lashes.  </p><p>“I already told you I was a big nerd, remember when we shared bully stories? I was on the football team and was still a total spazz.” he chuckled. “Come to think of it, you didn’t have a story.”  </p><p>“I’m hot.” she shrugged, she then smiled at him mischievously. “I used to beat up mean girls.”  </p><p>“So they were scared of you? You’re tiny.” he laughed.  </p><p>“No, I just didn’t like people who were too mean.” she shrugged. “I mean I wasn’t always the nicest person. I know even at Jump Street they called me an ice queen.”  </p><p>“Nah, that’s not true. They didn’t know you like I did.”  </p><p>“Doug you called me an ice queen too.” she lifted a brow.  </p><p>“Oh...” he said shrinking back. </p><p>“It’s ok, I’m not mad. We were different growing up and coming into Jump Street, but after I got to know you, you’re still one my favorite people in the world.” she said softly.</p><p>“You’re one of the greats too.” he said shyly looking away.  </p><p>A waiter interrupted their mush fest taking their drink orders, they almost forgot to look at the menu and Doug was suddenly a little self-conscious of the options, it was slim pickings and the fanciest thing they offered was steak with shrimp.  </p><p>“Salad and shrimp scampi sounds good, I’m not a big eater.” Judy shrugged. “We still have cookies at home for dessert.”  </p><p>“It’s ok Judes, it’s all my treat.” Doug told her.  </p><p>“We can go dutch.” she offered.  </p><p>“I know how to treat a lady, let me pay.” he urged her.  </p><p>“Okay.” she relented. “So have you been seeing anyone?”  </p><p>“Uh.....” he rubbed his head. “I was... but I broke it off she was a little too..... strict.” he said searching for the right word. “Believe it or not I overheard a group of ladies call me a newest town bachelor after a few months of being here.”  </p><p>“Oh, so you have a bunch of ladies lined up for you?” Judy giggled.  </p><p>“Well yes and no, they think I’m a great father, they feel sorry for me and think I need some woman to mend my heart, they think I’m attractive and I make good money. So yeah.” he nodded.  </p><p>“Will I disturb your romantic pursuits with my presence?” Judy asked him seriously.  </p><p>“Nah.... you’re the only girl I wanted to hang with this summer.” he grinned at her.  </p><p>“So this ex?” she said eyeing him. “When did you two break up?”  </p><p>“Two months ago. She’s not really my ex because we didn’t make it official, well I didn’t, she was a lot more into me than I was into her. She was Clavo’s second grade teacher and she was already trying to change me.” Doug nodded a thank you to the waiter bringing his beer and water. Doug ordered his starter of salad and his main course of steak and Judy ordered hers of salad and shrimp scampi. </p><p>“Sorry it didn’t work out.” she frowned.  </p><p>“It’s fine. Although I hope she doesn’t lose her shit seeing us around town.” Doug rubbed his temples again.  </p><p>“Is she a total stalker or something?” Judy asked.  </p><p>“Nah, but like I said she liked me a lot more than I liked her.” Doug repeated, their conversation was interrupted again not by a waiter, but by a middle aged woman.  </p><p>“Douglas I thought that was you, I thought while I saw you here I’d remind you of the church fair tomorrow.” the woman said glancing at Judy.  </p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember Mrs. Beecher I’ll be there early tomorrow.” he smiled.  </p><p>“Good and your friend is welcome as well.” she said gesturing to Judy.  </p><p>“Oh yes, Judy, this is Mrs. Beecher the church coordinator. Mrs. Beecher this is an old friend of mine, Judy, she’s staying for the summer.” Doug told the woman, he might as well let the rumors roll.  </p><p>“What a pretty lady you are.” Mrs. Beecher complimented, but Doug knew she was just waiting to go back home and gossip.  </p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Judy Hoffs.” Judy smiled her princess smile at Mrs. Beecher who’s eyes widened at her smile.  </p><p>“I guess tomorrow we’ll see about auctioning you off, Douglas. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Enjoy your evening!” Mrs. Beecher shuffled away and Doug buried his face in his hands.  </p><p>“What is she talking about?” Judy asked him amused. “I didn’t know you were so active in church? I would have thought you’d scope out the local synagogue instead.”  </p><p>“There ain’t a synagogue in this town, there’s one 30 minutes away, apparently I’m one of 6 Jewish people in this town. It’s good for business actually and I totally forgot that tomorrow is 1. The church fair which I promised to help come set up and 2. They’re having a bachelor auction and she sort of.... pushed me into doing it.” Doug groaned.  </p><p>“Oh poor baby. This ought to be amusing.” Judy chuckled.  </p><p>“Don’t make fun of my pain.” Doug groaned again. “Unless.... you bid for me?” he gave her a puppy dog look.  </p><p>“With who’s money?” she sassed.  </p><p>“I’ll pay you...” Doug offered.  </p><p>“Doug, make some lady’s night and afterwards I’ll make yours. Suck it up.” she grinned.  </p><p>Doug lifted a brow at that and almost wanted to ask what did she mean, because to him that meant a romp in the bedroom or she was going to cook, who knows with Judy. The rest of their date was uneventful, except Doug was stressed out about tomorrow and she could tell he was seriously feeling some anxiety about it. </p><p>When they made it back to his home she asked him to help her with something. “It’s not setting up a fair is it?”  </p><p>“Nah, but I won’t keep you long, you need sleep.” Judy led him down stairs and pulled up the bags she brought home.  </p><p>“I got some stuff to make this, a little less scary.” she said. Judy pulled out a large stuffed animal and decorative string lights and a night light.   </p><p>“A stuffed animal?” Doug asked her.  </p><p>“I like stuffed animals and it’s scary down here, what am I gonna steal one from a 6 year old?” Judy asked.  </p><p>“Judes. I probably should have showed you this, but there’s a fireplace over here. You can light a couple logs and fall asleep as the burn, by the time you wake up it’ll be morning.” he told her.  </p><p>“Yeah but what if I gotta pee in the middle of the night.” she rebuttled.  </p><p>“Alright.” he relented. “What exactly did you need help with?”  </p><p>“I’m too short, can you put the string lights up?” she asked handing him the lights.  </p><p>“Sure baby.” he sighed taking the lights and Judy skipped off to put on her pajamas. “It’s like having two kids.” he muttered.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>“Why are they having a church fair when the 4th of July is in a couple weeks?” Judy asked him as she watched him move tents.  </p><p>“It’s not like real fair, just a Jesus based row of tents with games and prizes, a bouncy house and other mild non alcoholic activities. The founder of the church’s birthday is celebrated today and they raise money for stuff around town.” Doug grunted.  </p><p>Doug had a right to be anxious as Judy arriving with him to church caused a disruption in the gossip forces. And Judy wouldn’t be a friend without playing it up a bit just to tease him.  </p><p>“You are evil.” he whispered when Judy asked him to win her a prize at a booth.  </p><p>“I love you too Douglas.” she winked and went to go watch Clavo in the bouncy house as another church director called him over. </p><p>Judy was enjoying herself until a woman a little taller than her with dirty blonde hair approached her with pouty look on her face. “Douglas never mentioned you.” she simply said.  </p><p>Judy squinted her eyes at her. “Okay? Who are you?”  </p><p>“Who are you?” the woman asked her back.  </p><p>“Not interested in this conversation.” Judy said hugging her stuffed animal.  </p><p>“Hi Miss Kerry!” Clavo yelled from the bounce house.  </p><p>Judy turned around to give the woman a look. “I take it you’re the second grade teacher. Ohhh, I get it.” Judy nodded. “Look, Doug and I are just friends, either way you should move on.”  </p><p>“We’ll see about that.” she huffed.  </p><p>‘Weird.’ Judy mouthed. When Doug caught up to her she was guessing he didn’t know about her run in. “Doug I met your ex, she’s nuts.”  </p><p>“Oh crap, Kerry is here?” He grimaced. “Of course she is, the only other man in her life is Jesus.” he groaned.  </p><p>“This church really stresses you out.” she said rubbing his chest.  </p><p>“Yes and you aren’t helping.” he gritted as she smiled sweetly at him. “These women are eyeing me like hyenas.”  </p><p>“Then you’re sure to fetch a good price tonight.” Judy said pinching his cheek.  </p><p>Judy didn’t know how right she was as Doug lined up with the other town bachelors and stood there like a piece of cured and hung meat that evening as a bunch of horny older women bid on him. Kerry apparently had too much self-respect to bid on him which he was glad for and it made him a little happy to see Judy go back and forth a few times on a bid and mouth ‘I only have $100..’ with a shrug. Eventually the bid ended at $500 which even he was surprised at and the bid went to Sidney Seaver who was about 12 years older than Doug, in her 40s and had her eye on him for a while.  </p><p>After the auction Sidney cornered him and told him when and where she wanted her date with him and what she wanted him to wear and detailing what she’d be wearing. Doug tried not to grimace during their conversation, but he wished he never agreed to do this. Sidney looked like she wanted to eat him instead of a dinner.  </p><p>“That was eventful, the suspense was killing me.” Judy mentioned as she entered the living room in her pajamas. Clavo was all tuckered out so Doug was enjoying a beer to try and relax.  </p><p>“You are horrible.” he groaned. “All those crazy women and you made it worse.” he whined.  </p><p>“Well who else is gonna make sure you’re having a bad time? Besides its compensation since I think I’m on your ex’s hit list.” Judy poked him and stole a swig of his beer. </p><p>“She’s not my ex like that.” he said taking the beer back. “I have a week before my date with Miss Seaver. I’m pretty sure she’s gonna try and seduce me or something.” </p><p>“Don’t you want to get laid? I thought guys loved that.” Judy said flipping the channel.  </p><p>“I am a hot-blooded young male and I have certain needs, I also have self-control and personal standards. So yes I would like to get laid, but not with her.” Doug said taking another swig.  </p><p>“So which of the town maidens are you interested in?” Judy asked him jokingly, but he turned and looked at her without humor.  </p><p>“She’s too good for me.” he scoffed. “She’s out of my league.”  </p><p>“Aw, don’t say that Doug. You’re the best guy in the whole town I bet. She’d be a fool not to be into you.” Judy snuggled into his side laying her head and hand on his chest and Doug had to wonder if she was fucking with him and she knew how he felt about her and pretended to not know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rub My Back and I'll Rub Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doug has a steamy encounter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed since Judy’s arrival and while most people would find a suburban town like this boring, Doug admitted he does, she was enjoying it so far. This was the secluded town and nature therapy she needed, no Evan Roberts and no horrifying cases to solve. She spent the days reading or shopping with Clavo, going down to the lake and documenting nature. She wasn’t good at drawing but she decided to try and sketch nature and build the skill of art.  </p><p>As she grew less jittery inch by inch she noticed Doug must be gaining her jitters, she noted even upon arrival there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. Perhaps he was just bored with the town but was sticking it out for Clavo because he was scared of losing him or he was a lot lonelier than he let on. She felt badly for him and maybe her presence would improve his mood over the summer, maybe she should visit more often.  </p><p>Doug was especially jittery because tonight was his big date with Sidney Seaver and he was not too happy to be going. Judy could see why since Sidney caught her around town the other day and had shot her dirty looks, Judy’s seemed to incur the wrath of many single women in town.  </p><p>“How do I look?” Doug muttered.  </p><p>“You look handsome, but pissed, fix your face she is paying for a good time.” Judy said straightening his tie.  </p><p>“Don’t you have any pity for me?” he deadpanned.  </p><p>“I do, since in a week a lot of the towns single women hate me already.” Judy said patting his chest.  </p><p>“Sorry, I should have warned you were rolling with one of the Sexy 6 entourage.” he puffed his chest out.  </p><p>Judy’s faced turned from amused to puzzled. “The what?”  </p><p>“Well after I had been named by word a mouth a new town bachelor and the others came to the establishment to see about the bar area we actually became friends. Its like a support group actually.” Doug explained.  </p><p>“That is so stupid, but I’m glad you made friends I was starting to think you didn’t have any down here.” Judy grinned at him.  </p><p>“Naw I’m just boring now.” he shrugged. “We’re pretty regular dudes and while I think I’m handsome we’re not super models. Just good looking dudes that make pretty good money, none of them know how I was the opposite back home.” </p><p>“Yeah you were a big goofy nerd and you only have done ¼ of the goofy voices and jokes you used to do.” she frowned.  </p><p>“You said I wasn’t funny!” Doug scoffed.  </p><p>“You aren’t! You still make me laugh.”  </p><p>“That makes no sense....” he shook his head. “I’m gonna be late, whatever he tells you Clavo is not allowed cookies an hour before bed. I’ll be back soon.” Doug said rushing out of the door.  </p><p>Judy shook her head with a smile, he really did look handsome and she was glad he actually found some new friends. She was beginning to worry about him since he mostly sat on the couch dully watching games. Still she thinks he needs to have more fun, he seems so bored and like his zest for fun has kind of dulled.  </p><p>Judy decided to have a reading and tv night, meaning they’d read a book first about a cartoon then watch a few episodes. Then before bed she wanted to start reading to him a bit of a longer story and finish it to him over the summer. It was nice to relax by the fire with their pajamas on while reading then turn on the tv to relax while Judy made him chocolate milk and a small bowl of popcorn. By the time Clavo was falling asleep, she tucked the young boy into bed and finished off the last of the sleep he was fighting with the book and set him sailing into sweet dreams with a kiss on the forehead. </p><p>Judy yawned herself, but decided to wait in the living room for Doug to come home, knowing she couldn’t sleep without him in the house anyway with the peace of mind that he’d protect her and Clavo with all the fight in his body. She sat down on the couch and turned on an old romance movie wishing love was that easy and soon drifting to sleep.  </p><p>She dreamt about a faceless man sweeping her off her feet and taking her dancing and then proposing to her. She dreamed they had a baby together and she was content in his arms. It was the first time in a while when she did dream it wasn’t a nightmare. Judy was jolted out of her sleep when she heard the front door open and close, she was startled and checked the time and she’d only had fallen asleep for an hour although it was late. Doug came into the living room looking a mess and slouched defeatedly.  </p><p>“Oh my god what happened?” she said rushing to him and upon closer inspection found that he had a lot of lipstick smudges and kiss marks all over his face, neck, lips and collar. “Jeez....” she said backing up.  </p><p>“I had to pry her off me, she wanted what was in my pants BAD.” Doug groaned. “Still.” he pointed at his face. “I made her happy.”  </p><p>“Did you two have sex?” Judy asked him bluntly.  </p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about it.” he groaned climbing the stairs.  </p><p>“Um I have makeup remover that’ll get the lipstick off better, stay here.” she told him outside his bedroom door. Doug sighed heavily and made his way to the bathroom stripping his shirt off before Judy dashed back in with a container of makeup removers. She grabbed a towel and instructed him to turn towards her. “It’ll be a little cold.”  </p><p>Doug leaned against the sink counter and let her put the cold cream on his face and rub it in slightly so it could get to work, then she took the towel and began wiping his face and neck down. Afterwards she wet the clean end with soap and wiped him down again and finished by putting lotion on his face.  </p><p>“Thanks.” he muttered.  </p><p>“Oh Doug, I’m sorry you had a bad time.” Judy said empathetically. "I shouldn't have teased you." </p><p>“I delivered on the goods, she had a good time, at least it’s over.” Doug sighed. Judy gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. “I did not have sex with her, but I do think when she climbed on top of me to assault my face, she may have gotten her rocks off.”  </p><p>“Ew, Doug that’s assault!” Judy said concerned.  </p><p>“I know, but the sheriff won’t give a shit.” Doug waved off. “I figured it would be worth it because you said if I make her night, you’d make mine.” he said pulling her to him.  </p><p>“Oh I did huh. Don’t get excited.” she wagged a finger. “Lie on the bed and take off your shirt.” she instructed.  </p><p>“You tell me don’t get excited, but tell me to get on the bed and take my clothes off?” Doug teased. “You wanna have your way with me too?”  </p><p>“If I wanted to, I wouldn’t trick you. I’d just ask.” Judy teased back.  </p><p>“Bold, aren’t we.” Doug flirted with her. “Fine I’ll go lay down, you won’t be the first woman to use me tonight.”  </p><p>“Shut up and go lay down. I’ll be right back.” she told him.  </p><p>Doug stripped off his shirt, deciding to change into sweat pants as well and sat on the bed not sure which way she wanted him to lie, she returned later with a tea light warmer and a bottle of... massage oil? </p><p>“What’s that?” he asked her.  </p><p>“Hot oil massage. You’ve been so tense, I learned how to do it when I had to do that demeaning case undercover in the happy ending parlor.” she informed her.  </p><p>“Am I getting the happy ending too?”  </p><p>“No you nasty boy.” she told him. “Just a back massage, lay across the bed.”  </p><p>“Fine.” Doug complied, he laid on the bed putting a pillow underneath his head and soon felt Judy climb on his back straddling it.  </p><p>“Look at that, your butt makes a great seat.” she joked.  </p><p>“Jealous because mine is better.” he teased back. Soon he also felt nice warm scented oil being poured on his back as her little hands worked it into his muscles, even her nails were giving pleasant little pressured rubs. “That feels amazing, I needed a gentle touch after being man handled.”  </p><p>“I thought you’d like this.” she said lowly. “What’s this on your back?”  </p><p>“What’s what?” he mumbled.  </p><p>“Is this a tattoo?” she giggled.  </p><p>“Oh yeah.... I got that a while ago. It’s just roses with thorns.” he said casually.  </p><p>“What did you get them for?” she asked him.  </p><p>“They’re in memorial..” he said quietly.  </p><p>“Oh.... I’m sorry...” she said awkwardly. He stayed quiet for a moment, not meaning to upset her then he tried to change the subject. </p><p>“Am I gonna get the same treatment on my front side too.” he flirted and she giggled.  </p><p>“You already got that from Sidney Seaver.” she sassed.  </p><p>“I don’t know she ain’t as pretty as you.” he retorted.  </p><p>“Doug, you can’t handle me.” Judy sassed.  </p><p>Doug grinned. “I know what to do with you.” he said confidently.  </p><p>“Mmm hm, stay quiet Mister so I can finish up, you’re making me laugh.” Judy finished the massage on him, stopping to giggle every time he moaned in exaggeration. When she finished she climbed off his back and he was damn near falling asleep. “Good night Doug.” she said kissing his forehead.  </p><p>“Night beautiful...” he said drifting off.  </p><p>That night Doug had his own dream, instead of being on a date with Sidney Seaver he was out on the town with Judy, she was wearing this sexy silk red dress and her ass looked so soft in it he wanted to grab both cheeks and hold on to them. In his dream they were at a supper club and Judy was the life of the party and was a dutiful date as she took time to make him feel special, sit on his lap and feed them and thwart advances from others.  </p><p>At some point in the dream everyone around them disappeared and it was just Judy and Doug, a pole descended from the ceiling while Judy pushed him to sit in the chair. She expertly moved around the pole dancing just for him in that sexy red dress. As she stripped slowly, he felt himself get hard watching her slow deliberate movements. As she stepped away from the pole and sauntered towards him, she slowly bent towards him placing a hand right on his hard form and whispered. “I know what to do with you.”  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Doug awoke with a start peeling his face off his pillow he felt the cool air touch wetness and realized he drooled on it. Great. Then he realized he was wet elsewhere and rolled over off his stomach to see he had a wet dream. Even Better. Doug was 28, he didn’t need to be having wet dreams, he hadn’t had any since he was like 20. At least his back felt better than it had in years.  </p><p>He checked the clock and it was early as hell, but it’s not like he could go back to sleep on his drooly pillow and cum soaked bed spread. Doug sighed tiredly and got up from the bed, showering quickly and changing into a different pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He gathered his soiled bedding and clothes and took it down stairs to the basement where the laundry was. He peeked down to see if Judy was still asleep, hoping he could at least sneak the clothes into the washing machine then start it later when she wasn’t down there.  </p><p>She was thankfully fast asleep, snoring as always, he thought her snoring was cute even though she tried to deny she snores that much. He wondered if her childhood bed was littered with stuffed animals as the collection she was currently accumulating. Doug smiled fondly at her as she slept not watching where he was going and tripped over a box.  </p><p>“Ah fuck!” he cried as he took a tumble which scared Judy into waking up in a fright.  </p><p>She shot up with a shriek and panicked looking around and realized it was Doug after a few moments. “Doug?” she panted as she tried to calm down. “Oh are you ok?” she said shuffling out of the bed.  </p><p>“I’m fine.” he said gathering his things, he noticed her hands were shaking as she came over, that’s new. “Are you ok?”  </p><p>“Huh?” she said looking down. “Oh I’m fine.... what are you doing?”  </p><p>“I was gonna do laundry for my bedding..... uh.... hot oil got on ‘em.” he lied.  </p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry here I can do it.” she said reaching for the bedding, but he snatched it away before she could touch the spread with his fluids on it.  </p><p>“NO!” he yelled and she recoiled back with a flinch. “Oh I mean, sorry didn’t mean to yell it’s just that uh, I scared you so you shouldn’t have too.” he tried to cover it up.  </p><p>“Oh.... Okay.” Judy eyed him warily.  </p><p>Great now she’s gonna be awkward around him because he scared her. Judy climbed the stairs and Doug thought about how he could make her comfortable again. When he got up stairs he saw she’d begun to shower so he started breakfast for them knowing Clavo wouldn’t awake for another hour or so.  </p><p>Judy came into the kitchen after dressing for the day. “Smells good.” she said a little quietly.  </p><p>“I’m making pancakes and bacon.” he replied, when he looked at her she was hugging herself a bit standing off to the side. Trauma, she was doing that because of trauma. “Hey c’mere.” he waved her over.  </p><p>“What?” Judy said looking at him and ambled over to him. Doug pulled her in gently for a hug.  </p><p>“I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to yell ‘no’ either. Please don’t be scared of me.” he said rubbing her back.  </p><p>“I’m not scared of you, but I was startled. I have nightmares a lot and you woke me out of it.” she confessed.  </p><p>“You seemed fine?” he asked puzzled.  </p><p>“Most of my dreams are me being alone in the dark.... and just hearing voices calling me names..” she said sadly. “Names like whore or something. Other times its Evan popping up out of no where and raping me again, over and over.”  </p><p>Doug’s blood boiled hot. “How long have you been having these nightmares?”  </p><p>“Ever since my initial rape.” she sighed.  </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? Or Tommy? Harry? Hell someone.” he said pulling away to look at her.  </p><p>“Joey and Mac knew because we had a stake out a month or so ago and I fell asleep in the car and woke up in a fright. Then I ran into Evan again and........Joey is so sweet to me, Mac too and Joey suggested I take a sabbatical down here because I missed you too.” Judy said looking away.  </p><p>“Aw, babe.” Doug said hugging her again. “You’re safe with me. If I ever see him again...... I might..” Doug bit his lip from saying something he shouldn’t. “Why did you go to Tommy anyway? Why not me?”  </p><p>“You had your own problems, with Marta.... I didn’t want to bother.” she frowned.  </p><p>Doug looked at her and had no defense for that. Judy tried to be there for him about his situation and they were there for each other, but not like how they’d usually be. Doug simply held her close again and rubbed her back.  </p><p>“You know if you have a nightmare.... or just can’t sleep... it’s fine if you wanna sleep in my bed.” he said softly.  </p><p>“Thank you, Doug.”  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Judy decided to chill out today in the backyard, Doug’s backyard was sort of just the woods, but he had his lawn squared off with a semi-high picket fence. She put on a bathing suit, turned on the sprinklers and sat in a lawn chair. She made fresh lemonade for her and Clavo both as he played in the sprinklers and the hose.  </p><p>“What are you two doing?” Doug asked as he came outside and admiring Judy’s bathing suit. </p><p>“Relaxing and keeping cool.” Judy smiled.  </p><p>“That’s what pools are for.” Doug shook his head.  </p><p>“Uh huh and where’s your pool?” Judy asked him.  </p><p>“I plan on getting one installed when I have pool money.” Doug sassed, he walked past them over to a large stump with an axe on it and stripped his shirt off.  </p><p>“What are you doing?” Judy asked him now.  </p><p>“Gonna chop wood so you can continue to burn the hell out of both my fireplaces.” Doug muttered. “Plus I still feel bad for scaring you earlier.... I figured we could make s’mores with Clavo.” Doug shrugged and prepared to chop some wood. </p><p>Judy couldn’t complain, Doug got back into shape and he looked really good chopping that wood, he always had thick strong arms. “Good thing Sidney Seaver isn’t around.” Judy chuckled while she sipped her lemonade.  </p><p>“She probably would have fainted.” he grunted as he swung the axe, even though he cut his beard he was sporting a shadow on his face and Judy thought it made him look ruggedly handsome, she couldn’t help but stare at him as sweat accumulated on his body and rolled in droplets down his abs. Doug glanced over and noticed her staring, fighting a grin he stopped his motions. “Like what you see Hoffs?”  </p><p>“Just trying to look for signs that you’re not gonna Amityville Horror us.” Judy shrugged.  </p><p>“What’s the Amityville Horror?” Clavo asked.  </p><p>“Nothing.” both adults replied without taking their eyes off each other. Judy gave him a sly look and got up to retrieve a glass of lemonade for him.  </p><p>“Ain’t this what they feed the lawn guy before taking him in a moment of passion?” he said taking the lemonade.  </p><p>“Do you need a second date with Sidney so she can finish the job?” she said narrowing her eyes.  </p><p>“No mam.” Doug said returning to chop wood. “Thanks for the lemonade it’s good.”  </p><p>“Thank you, my own recipe.” she said proudly.  </p><p>“Your own recipe for a drink that’s existed for more a little more than half a century.” Doug teased.  </p><p>“Then no more lemonade for you.” she folded her arms.  </p><p>“Then no more firewood for you. C’mere.” he said gently bringing her to him. “I’m gonna show you how to do it.”  </p><p>“I don’t have any arm strength.” she lied.  </p><p>“Stop being lazy, c’mere. I’m gonna Patrick Swayze you.” he laughed, he pulled Judy in front of him, her back close against his and positioned her before picking up the axe and placing her hands on it then his over hers.  </p><p>“It’s heavy.” she commented.  </p><p>“Has to be babe.” he replied and got her into a stance and brought the axe up instructing her then swung it downward with force. He did it a few more times with her and then let her try it on her own.  </p><p>“Alright.” she said giving him an uneasy look, she raised the axe and didn’t even get the log in the middle.  </p><p>“Wow you chop about as good as you bowl.” he laughed hard at her and she pouted.  </p><p>“Then go show Sidney or Kerry how to do it.” she folded her arms annoyed. Doug wiped at his eyes and shook his head at her.  </p><p>“I’m starting to think you’re jealous.” he teased her.  </p><p>“Please they’re jealous of me, they’ve been giving me dirty looks every time I run into them.” she said sticking her nose up in the air.  </p><p>“Sounds like the Queen is jealous some other bees got the honey and not her.” Doug was testing for her reaction, he had a few suspicions that she was into him, but he needed some concrete evidence.  </p><p>“So you admit I’m a queen?” Judy smiled.  </p><p>“You’ve always been a Middle Class Princess, and I’m just the poor dirty pauper that you know you want to ravage you.” he winked and Judy blushed.  </p><p>Judy broke away as her face grew hot. “I’m going inside to make lunch.” she rolled her eyes, but when she turned back to give him a sly grin he knew he had a bite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4th of July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have been busy with school, this story is actually completely done but i have to have time to transfer it and edit it before posting. <br/>Also someone said I should remove some character hashtags because the character is "not in the story" the characters I tag all make an appearance, I do that with every story where I only post characters that show up and have lines, seeing as this was an unfinished work until I post all the chapters.... that was unnecessary. Thanks for the views and i'll try to update soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how’s it going? You bag her yet?” Joey asked on the other line, Mac sitting right next to him trying to hear.  </p><p>“It’s only been a couple weeks, Judy’s like anything expensive, if it takes time cultivating then it’s better for the outcome.” Doug said into his work phone.  </p><p>“Don’t take too long she’s only there until the school year begins up after labor day.” Joey reminded him.  </p><p>“Well she has been flirty, which is nothing new, but she’s also been coming to me instead of the other way around.” Doug informed them of the improvement. “She gave me a hot oil massage the other day.” he grinned proudly.  </p><p>“Damn what for?” Joey asked. </p><p>“Because I kept a promise to be in the church bachelor auction, I came home looking like hell after the lady who won me tried to rip my clothes off.” Doug said loosening his collar.  </p><p>“Give her one in return.” Mac told him.  </p><p>“Well I don’t know, I’d have to see if she’d want it. I am taking her on another date night soon.” Doug sighed happily.  </p><p>“Well don’t screw it up. Judy deserves to genuinely smile after what she’s been going through. I do love her like a sister ya know.” Joey told him.  </p><p>“Yeah me too.” Mac chipped in. “Don’t break her heart otherwise we’re kicking your ass next.”  </p><p>“Yeah yeah neither one of ya’s could kick my ass.” he laughed. “Bye.”  </p><p>Doug was feeling pretty confident in himself about the direction he was taking with Judy. He was flirting, but not being too overbearing to let her know he still had interest in her, she flirted back in her own way and had no qualms about touching or hugging him. They genuinely had fun with Clavo together and it felt so natural that they fit so perfectly together. She was amazing at cooking and seemed to find creative things for her and Clavo to do when it was her days of ‘nannying’ him.  </p><p>It was true this town was boring which he weakly warned her against before she came down, but when she insisted and they struck a deal he couldn’t help imagining her filling up his days and he stopped fighting it. This place was painfully domestic and he wanted to experience the domestic part without pain, with a woman who’d love him and his adopted son. Already in two weeks Judy seemed to be the right woman for the job. Sure he could have his pick being a part of the bachelor crew, which he only did because it made life a little less boring, but did those women really know Doug? No and to be fair he’d have to get to know them and vice versa, but he was well on his way to making a cushy living for himself. He and his business partner planned to expand into other entertainment with their main focus on bowling. There were three things that were permanent in life which was death, taxes and bowling. Bowling had been around for literal centuries and while the game evolved the players involved didn’t. Therefore as long as they provided top notch service, this gig could last a long time and if push came to unfortunate shove he’d go back to the force.  </p><p>Tomorrow was the 4th of July a big day for business so unfortunately he wouldn’t be off, but there would be a big carnival in town for her to have fun with Clavo at. The bowling alley would close early and he’d take her to the best spot to view fireworks that was sure to be somewhat romantic. Especially after he’d put Clavo to bed he’d fire up a late night bonfire. Doug smiled to himself thinking about being cuddled up with Judy, maybe some sneak kisses....  </p><p>Elsewhere near the lake Judy was watching Clavo from a blanketed spot underneath a tree. Clavo was a few feet away drawing a toad and she instructed him not to touch the toad only look. She was teaching him to observe nature but not to leave behind footprints. As she watched the small boy, eyes full of curiosity, she absent-mindedly touched her belly and rubbed it. She paid no attention to her physical actions and instead was thinking about how she felt a sense of relief whenever she looked at Clavo, by the way it was going in El Salvador she was glad the boy could come to a place of relative peace for him. This country was not good to Judy’s people or other people of color in the past or even now, but she knew Doug would protect Clavo with his life. It was a fact that enamored her to Doug for the rest of her life.  </p><p>She wondered how Doug could just up and leave the force like that, as goofy and sometimes misguided as he was Doug was just as strong in his convictions and morals as she was and he loved being in Jump Street. After getting over the initial shock that her last team member was leaving and reflecting on her own dangerous times on the force she realized he must have been really scared and he really cared about Clavo to go run a bowling alley instead. As her mental health was taking a toll from her wounds being reopened about her rape she began to wonder about leaving too. She was getting older and harder to pass for a teenager and while she could play a teacher or a secretary it was harder to infiltrate that way. She could always do something with her degree instead and go work with the public advocacy.  </p><p>Judy had to say she was digging the little set up Doug made for himself, his new home was incredibly cozy and sure it could use a little help in the interior design department, it made her feel safer knowing Evan couldn’t find her. She honestly knew by the time her stay would end she wouldn’t want to leave. It was quiet, boring, gossipy and had a serious lack of a mall, but she liked it here a lot. But speaking of a mall..... she thinks she and Clavo should make the hour trip to the next town over again.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>“I hope the town’s BBQ is good, I would cook for you here if you didn’t have to work.” Judy pouted.  </p><p>“Well technically we could after I get off work, we close at 6, but my partner said I could leave at 4. We could do the fair for another hour or 2, come home and bbq. If you get everything together before you and Clavo leave out for the day.” Doug said fixing his 4th of July themed tie. “How do I look?”  </p><p>“Like a car salesman.” Judy shrugged eating another spoonful of cereal. “I got myself and Clavo nice outfits yesterday.”  </p><p>“Great, at least the customers will like it. We set up a grill outside to run a special from the concession bar, BBQ Hamburgers and Hot Dogs today only.” Doug gestured as if there were a banner there.  </p><p>“I hope you make lots of money today.” she wished him well.  </p><p>“Thanks me too. If I don’t make it to the fair by 6 save me carnival treats.” he instructed her.  </p><p>“Will do.” she said. “Good luck.”  </p><p>Doug really wished he could be spending the holiday with them, but the business had to be run and today was too big a holiday for them to stay closed. At least they closed on New Year’s day, Thanksgiving, Christmas and early on New Years and Christmas Eve. Instead he was dressed like a cornball car salesman to please the public, but it was business.  </p><p>As him and his partner expected the bowling alley became packed after opening up at 10, they had to place a 3 game restriction so everyone could have a chance to bowl. It was loud and chaotic and even though he said he wouldn’t do any grilling he ran out back often to give the grill master breaks and take over just to get away from the craziness inside. At one point when he came in the bar regulars didn’t notice him but he overheard them talking about Judy.  </p><p>“You see that filly staying with Doug today?” one older man said. “Whew that girl knows she has a pair of legs on her. I saw her earlier in her little dress and she was hotter than a firework.”  </p><p>“She’s gorgeous for sure, back in my day if I had a girl as pretty as that waiting for me after the war I’d have half a mind to plead insanity so they could send me back to her.” another joked. “Doug needs to do something about her.”  </p><p>Doug stood in the corner seething and decided to go in his office and shake it off, it was definitely bad for business to threaten customers for ogling the girl he was into. He couldn’t do anything unless they put their hands on her or said it to her face. Although now he was curious to what she was wearing since this morning when he left she was still in pajamas. Doug sighed heavily rubbing his head, only a couple more hours and he could leave.  </p><p>In town at the carnival Judy was having a ton of fun with Clavo and managed to tell him to wait until Doug came around to win them both prizes. Of course she had to ignore some of the notable single women in town, still pissed about her presence. She rolled her eyes, she guessed in towns like this you had to create your own drama for entertainment. Obviously she wasn’t stopping Doug from going on any dates, but she had half a mind to rip Sidney Seaver a new one for trying to force herself on Doug.  </p><p>When it was time for a food break Judy opted to take them both to a real restaurant to eat something light, it was almost 4 and Doug promised to meet them at the carnival. Judy found herself looking forward to spending time with Doug more and more, it made her question herself if she really missed him as just a friend or was she using his comfort to avoid dealing with the fact that the job was taking a huge toll on her or was she developing something more. It made her confused and it kept her awake a little longer at night than she wanted.  </p><p>Making her way back to the fair she was suddenly a little self-conscious about her appearance. Instead of venturing back into the fair she waited in a car a bit to spot Doug easier and give Clavo a break from the excitement and to digest his light snack. Judy perked up when she saw his car pull in down the lot and they went to go greet him.  </p><p>Doug was about tired as hell, but he wanted to spend time with Clavo at the fair before it hit the evening time and getting away from the crowd a couple hours for beer and brats at home sounded pretty good. As he pulled his truck up he really didn’t want to look all over for them, but luck took mercy on him as he saw them walking down the parking lot. Judy did look really good like the guys at the bar said, she had on a white sundress that ended at her thighs and a blue sunhat with a red ribbon. She even picked out an outfit for Clavo a red and white color block t shirt and blue shorts with a little dinosaur printed on them.  </p><p>“Wow.” he said. “You two look patriotic.” he blurted.  </p><p>“Thanks, you wanna strip off your shirt and tie?” Judy suggested knowing he wore a blue shirt underneath.  </p><p>“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me.” he unbuttoned his shirt. “You guys have fun today?”  </p><p>“Lot’s of fun, Uncle Doug.” Clavo nodded. “Aunt Judy said you’d win us prizes at the games.”  </p><p>Doug gave Judy a ‘really?’ look and she smiled at him innocently. Yeah yeah, he knew he had the muscle power to knock down the bottles at the booth games. “Will do buddy.”  </p><p>“Good, let’s all enjoy the 4th of July now.” Judy smiled and Doug offered his arm to her, knowing they’d get looks. He didn’t care, he was focused on wooing her so that’s what he’d do.  </p><p>He felt cohesive with the three of them, like it as a natural flow as they enjoyed some rides with him this time and the smile on Clavo’s face when he won him a prize. How his chest puffed out when he hit the strength test and it went pretty high up.  </p><p>“I was saving the Ferris wheel for last.” Judy told him. “All 3 of us can fit if Clavo is ok to get on.”  </p><p>“Clavo loves the Ferris wheel he’s a little daredevil.” Doug said ruffling his hair.  </p><p>“Wanna take a ride before we go back home?” Judy asked him. Doug momentarily froze, hearing her call his house home like it was hers made him feel warmer than any sun ray.  </p><p>“Yeah. For sure.” he breathed. Usually on tv the Ferris wheel ride is romantic, this wasn’t the case for them at the moment, but he was hoping she’d be enticed by the domestic bliss of the situation.  </p><p>Doug knew Judy had a huge soft spot for Clavo which for anyone else she may not have agreed to nanny for free situation. She doted on Clavo a lot these past couple weeks, making him snacks and treats and home cooked meals every night. Doug wasn’t saying she was only worth her motherly skills, but along with his up and coming finances a lot of the women that flirted with him almost ignored Clavo or were very fake with the boy. Kerry got so far because she was helping Clavo with tutoring and seemed nice, but Doug soon found out she was a little too uptight in her personal life for him and he was done dating women that were like Dorothy.  </p><p>He didn't mind a strong woman with conviction and one that could tell him when he was wrong, to him that how Judy was. He didn’t want a pushover for a wife, but he didn’t want one trying to change every fiber of his being for other’s benefits. Doug had growing up to do in his past, that’s true, he’s still learning as he navigates fatherhood and being an adult in general. Judy’s grown with him and she knows his heart and how he is, that’s who he wanted.  </p><p>He swears he shared a moment with her when she looked over at him on the Ferris wheel right the top, the background framing her as smiled at him, that dazzling smile. He grinned back at her and even though it was just a couple of seconds the memory replayed in his mind in slow motion. He loved her, Doug was pretty sure he loved her.  </p><p>After a fun time at the fair they were all set to go it would be 4 hours until fireworks which was enough time to grill a little, eat and then go to his special spot to watch it with his two favorite people. He of course led them home since they took separate cars out today.  </p><p>“Go relax and watch some baseball or something while I get the food out.” Judy told him as they came inside the house.  </p><p>“You sure? I can grill and watch sports at the same time.” Doug told her.  </p><p>“Yeah fine I’ll do the macaroni &amp; cheese, the salad and the dessert, you grill up the meats. I made sure to prep everything earlier so it won’t take long to cook.” Judy jogged downstairs to change clothes into some high waisted jeans, a white front tie blouse and a red ribbon holding up a ponytail. Doug changed into some more comfortable clothing of shorts and a t-shirt before he fired up the grill. His Uncle taught him how to grill and told him it’s a skill he should always remember.  </p><p>“Uncle Doug?” Clavo tugged on his shirt while he was manning the grill.  </p><p>“Yeah buddy?”  </p><p>“Is Aunt Judy gonna stay with us?” he asked him.  </p><p>“Yeah she’s staying with us?” Doug replied confused.  </p><p>“So she’ll take me trick or treating?” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>“She’s not staying that long, just until Labor Day, bud.” he told the 6 year old.  </p><p>“But I want her to stay.” Clavo frowned.  </p><p>“You do?” Doug asked him.  </p><p>“I don’t want her to leave like Aunt Marta or Triss... like I did my mom.” Clavo frowned.  </p><p>“Well Judy will come back honey.” he frowned at the boy. “She loves you. You’re her favorite.”  </p><p>“Does she love you?” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>“Uh, I’d say so, like a friend.” Doug nodded. “You can love your friends. It’s ok to love friends.”  </p><p>“So you love Aunt Judy?” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>Doug paused before he answered the child, he grinned at him. “Yes I love Aunt Judy, very much and I love you too. Now go on inside so the smoke doesn’t get in your eyes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rum and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I didn't say this, but the feel of this story and the following series works is supposed to be like a hallmark movie type cheesy and fluffy I guess. I actually cannot stand romance movies lol, so the only references I really have is like  Rom Coms and Hallmark movies I subject myself to during Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow Hanson had gotten wind about Judy being down here for the summer and that Doug was trying to win her heart. Doug felt embarrassed about it when he called and couldn’t think of anything, but wanting to strangle Joey. </p><p>“So you’re making a move on our sweet heart?” Tom teased over the phone. “Daring.”  </p><p>“Who’s our?” Doug deadpanned.  </p><p>“You know, all of us, we’d all do anything for Judy and she would for us. You remember we made an oath to protect her from bad boyfriends one night, we were all tipsy and she was blushing red about it.” Tom chuckled wryly.  </p><p>“Hm, I hate to say it, but I think we did a piss poor job at that.” Doug shook his head while he looked over hiring documents.  </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tom asked.  </p><p>"We kinda formed a little boys club... excluded her from some things. We all went through some shit, I don't think she was afforded the same grace sometimes." Doug tapped his desk. "I still feel like we didn't do enough during her rape case. She says she had to face stuff on her own, but I still feel guilty." </p><p>“I didn’t realize...” Tom sighed. “We all went through a lot on this job, but.... poor Judes. I know that eats her up inside. Did she tell you all that? That she felt that way?”  </p><p>“She told me in so many words over a glass of whiskey one night down here. She has nightmares, Tom. I wanna be there for her, I care about Judy a lot, I wanna mend her broken heart. I know it sounds corny, but it’s true.” Doug confessed.  </p><p>“It is corny, but you’ve always been corny. Do you think she likes you enough back?” Tom asked him. "I don't really get girls sometimes. You're a sucker for love though." Tom chuckled.</p><p>“I’m not completely sure if she likes me back.” he swallowed. “But I’ve been taking it slow with her, putting out feelers and seeing if she’s receptive. The other day during the festivities we had some moments, She leaned on my shoulder during the fireworks display and stuff.”  </p><p>“Well if it’s promising to you...” Tom grimaced on the other end, but Doug didn’t tell him about the other close moments he shared with Judy.  </p><p>“It is.... I’m tired of the run around when it comes to women. Judy’s strong and voices her opinion, she doesn’t back down. She’s also sweet and likes me for me, not someone who she wants me to be. Most importantly she loves Clavo.” Doug said smiling to himself.  </p><p>“Well this is getting gross.” Tom sighed on the other line. “Do right by her, even if it doesn’t work out.”  </p><p>“I will... and tell Joey I’m gonna kill ‘em.” Doug said before they bid goodbye.  </p><p>Tonight Doug was planning to surprise Judy with another date, this time to an actual dancing bar like in his dreams. Last night she made him watch The Bodyguard with her for after Clavo’s bed time movie time. He wasn’t huge on romance movies despite being a romantic himself, he thought the movie was cute, but he got no action from her because of it.  </p><p>Tonight he’d take her to the Sascha’s Swing Bar, it was a popular bar that had live music, flowing drinks and a large dance floor for everything from line dancing to literal swing dancing. Tonight was the less extreme open night dancing, aka whatever the hell you wanted to do. They had pretty decent food and didn’t boast anything too fancy or heavy since they wanted patrons to dance.  </p><p>Doug started to day dream a lot more lately and dream at night about Judy, sometimes in sexier situations than others. He was lusting after her, but would debate himself for hours if he was lusty for her because he hadn’t been laid in almost 9 months or if it was his usually level of lust towards her amplified by his growing love for her.   </p><p>That evening when Doug arrived home the house was quiet and he was glad he made it in before Judy cooked anything. He found her and his son in the living room doing a big puzzle.  </p><p>“Hey.” he greeted.  </p><p>“Hi Uncle Doug.” Clavo said focusing on the puzzle.  </p><p>“Hey buddy. Hey Judes.” he said sitting on the couch.  </p><p>“Hey Doug.” Judy said glancing at him then dug in her pocket, she reached over to him and planted something in his hand.  </p><p>“Why’d you give me money?” he asked confused.  </p><p>“For your phone bill, Clavo took a nap earlier and.... I needed to talk to someone from my-” Judy glanced at Clavo. “My Wednesday support group. It’s been one of those days.” she smiled sadly.  </p><p>“You don’t have to pay me for that.” he said trying to hand her money back, but she refused.  </p><p>“It’s fine.” she shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” she repeated quietly.  </p><p>Doug frowned looking down and away, it hurt to see her suffering so silently. He knows she holds back from telling him things. They both hold back from telling each other things, there’s times he thinks he’ll scare her off if he tells her about his nightmares.  </p><p>“So since you’ll be fine, are you up to putting on a dancing dress?” he asked her.  </p><p>“A dancing dress?” Judy asked him.  </p><p>“Yeah I thought I’d take you out dancing or something like in that Bodyguard movie.” he told her.  </p><p>“I thought you were bored with it.” she giggled. “I’d love to go dancing. What about Clavo?”  </p><p>“I hired a babysitter, she’ll be here in an hour, go get ready.” he nodded towards the bathroom. Judy smiled at him and rose up from the floor giving him a kiss on the cheek. Doug blushed as he started to feel warm and sat down on the couch feeling loopy.  </p><p>“Are you going out on another date, Uncle Doug?” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>“I’m taking your Aunt Judy out for some fun, yes.” he replied to him.  </p><p>“Can you ask her to stay? For Halloween..... or Christmas.” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>“Buddy.... how long do you want her to stay?” He asked the boy.  </p><p>“I miss my mom.” Clavo said sadly. Doug went cold, he hadn’t heard from Clavo’s mother in almost a year, he suspected she was either dead or unable to access a way to communicate. After she sent what little documents she had for the boy her communication was far and scarce in between.  </p><p>“I know buddy, I’m so sorry. I know how you feel.” He said pulling the boy up on his lap.  </p><p>“I know she's not my mom, but I want Aunt Judy to stay because she’s warm like my mom.” Clavo mumbled. Doug wasn’t offended, the boy wanted a mother and Doug tried his best, but you can’t erase memories and feelings.  </p><p>“I’ll ask her buddy, but if she can’t stay, we won’t mope about it ok? We’ll be ok and we’ll just keep going? If she can’t stay don’t be mad at Aunt Judy either, ok?” he told him.  </p><p>“Ok Uncle Doug.” Clavo said hugging his Uncle.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>An hour on the dot and Judy was ready to go out dancing, Doug didn’t need to take long to get ready at all so he was waiting for her expectantly to come out of the vanity. “Doug I’m ready!”  </p><p>“Wow you really had a dancing dress.” Doug stared at her legs. Judy was wearing a short flowy black dress, a rose in her hair and heeled black sandals.  </p><p>“Of course.” Judy smiled.  </p><p>“Well the babysitter’s car is here, I can recognize the clunk of that thing anywhere, shall we take our leave?” Doug said offering his arm.  </p><p>“We shall.” Judy said taking his arm. “Drive my car.” she said handing him the keys. “I wanna ride top down.”  </p><p>Judy’s mood must’ve done a 180 or she was trying to force herself to cheer up because in the car she wanted to listen to tunes while they both sung along, mostly her as he just grinned at her shaking his head. Sascha’s was hopping that night, as it did every weekend. Doug didn’t come here too often alone, it wasn’t a place to just grab a drink in peace. He mostly came here with Kerry who couldn’t really dance that well, neither could he, but at least he could lead.  </p><p>“Wow this place is popular.” Judy said.  </p><p>“It is, but uh, stick close to me I don’t want anyone stealing my dance partner. We’re gonna eat first because I’m starving.” Doug said patting his stomach.  </p><p>Inside it was free sitting and the place was big enough for them to find a small table in the corner. A waitress manning the section came by and dropped off small menus.  </p><p>“Hm what to eat?” Judy tasked.  </p><p>“They offer light food options so no one hurls when swinging their partner around. So it’s mostly just sandwiches, salads and string fries. They also have a pizza option and a burger option.” Doug pointed. “They also got a lot of drinks so go nuts.”  </p><p>“I don’t wanna get blasted, but a beer or a cocktail sounds really good.” Judy grinned.  </p><p>“I gotta drive, so beer for me, but you feel free to get wasted little lady.” he said booping her nose.  </p><p>“Douglas, got a new date in I see?” Another waitress came by and winked at him and he gave an awkward wave back while clearing his throat.  </p><p>“Who was that?” Judy asked.  </p><p>“Uh.... a chick I had a short fling with when I first got here, way before Kerry.” Doug admitted.  </p><p>Judy’s eyebrows went up. “Oh.... town bachelor things huh.”  </p><p>“No I was just..... she smelled nice and was nice to me and I was having a hard time adjusting.” Doug shrugged.  </p><p>“She still into you?”  </p><p>“No, in fact she’s kinda into someone else every other weekend, which that’s her business.” Doug gave her an awkward smile, holding his hands up. Who was he to judge?  </p><p>“Doug you don’t have to be embarrassed, you act like I wasn’t standing right there when you were willing to pay to go to a club full of single women a few years ago.” Judy folded her arms. “And you had pictures of half-naked models in your locker.” </p><p>“Noooo, don’t bring that up.” He groaned. “I’ve matured.” he pointed out.  </p><p>“You and Tom were so horny for women, I had no idea what the hell was the matter with you boys.” Judy shook her head with a laugh. “Also I know you guys watched naughty stuff.”  </p><p>“Ew don’t say horny, you’re too much of a lady.” Doug cringed. “And how do you know?”  </p><p>“I have sex too Doug, we all get urges. You act like I’m your sister.” Judy said laying down her menu. “You guys acted like I didn’t know you were downright disgusting when discussing women.” </p><p>“As if you didn’t talk about boys or something? If I did half the things I’ve done with you or imagined doing with you while pretending you were my sister, we’d be living in Alabama.” he shook his head.  </p><p>“So you admit you imagine doing things with me?” Judy teased.  </p><p>“Um....... hey look the waitress is coming.” he said hiding his face behind his menu. The waitress indeed came and took their drink orders along with their food. Judy got a BLT with string fries and Doug got a toasted ham sandwich with a side salad.  </p><p>“So, talk, tell me things, we’ve talked almost every night and I still feel like there’s a bunch I’m missing.” She told him.  </p><p>“I really am boring these days honey.” he murmured. “I have a young kid at home and a business to run and a bunch of horny women to outrun. Somedays I feel just fine and some days I just feel like crap, but that’s life and nothing new to me.”  </p><p>“I remember you being a lot more energetic and chipper on Jump Street.” Judy commented.  </p><p>“Ah yeah...... Like I said, I'm getting old. I’m already a widowed father of one and I’m not even 30.” he said resting his chin in his hand.  </p><p>“Yeah..... I’m glad you still wear your ring.” she pointed at his neck.  </p><p>Doug blinked at her. “You are?”  </p><p>“Yeah, she was only in your life briefly, but she made a big impact. I only hope to do that to someone one day. I want to fall in love like that.” Judy sighed.  </p><p>“No you don’t....” Doug said quietly. “You don’t want to be like me, but trust me, you’ve impacted. You’re a heart breaker for sure, a beautiful girl like you.” he smiled sadly.  </p><p>“Well we both got sad again, so let’s change the subject......" she rested her hand on her cheek and stared down at the table."I’m thinking about quitting Jump Street.” Judy nodded.  </p><p>“What??” Doug said doing a double take. “Why??” </p><p>“It’s just.... it’s going no where for me, after I made detective it seems everyone is out for me and..... I got a degree I could get a better job with better pay and it won’t be toyed with by strikes again.” Judy shrugged. “I’m tired of being in danger for no reason.”  </p><p>“Judy don’t say that, you’ve made a difference plenty. I can understand if you want a change of career though. I have no room to tell you to stay, I took the safest bet and got outta dodge, you have time to consider.” Doug assured her.  </p><p>“You did what was right for you and Clavo... and you’re right, but I might decide by the end of the year.” Judy nodded again. “Hey that was quick.” she said as their food and drink made its way to the table.  </p><p>“Thank goodness.” Doug muttered, he didn’t want their conversations to go south.  </p><p>“This is a pretty good sandwich.” Judy nodded.  </p><p>“Yeah it’s better than subway that’s for sure.”  </p><p>“I hate Subway.” Judy made a face.  </p><p>“I do too! I never said anything out loud because everyone else liked it so much.” Doug grinned.  </p><p>“One time I got called stuck up because I said I didn’t like some restaurant back in Chicago everyone else loved, and I already eat pretty light so.... I just stopped saying anything.” she shrugged. </p><p>“I wish I was pickier with my food I wouldn’t have gained so much weight.” he chuckled.  </p><p>“Don't say that... there's people struggling with that. I think you looked just fine, it’s ok to gain weight.” Judy nodded.  </p><p>“Well then if you think I look good fat...” Doug reached over and took a couple of fries.  </p><p>“Doug! You always steal my food! Joey does too.” Judy pouted.  </p><p>“It tastes better when you steal it from a pretty girl.” Doug shrugged popping fries in his mouth.  </p><p>“You flatter me.” she deadpanned. Doug was happy to enjoy their dinner with happier conversation and Judy was just happy Doug began to joke and laugh with her. He has the other nights, but it seemed half heartedly sometimes to mask his pain or something.  </p><p>“When you’re finished let’s go dance.” he told her. “I’m not good at it as you know, but dancing with you is worth the embarrassment.”  </p><p>“Doug stop...” she said hiding her face. “I feel like I’m the only girl in club paradise.” she teased him, batting her eyes.  </p><p>“Ha ha. That kiss you gave me for Christmas was the most action I got that break.” he chuckled at her.  </p><p>“Ditto. I think giving you a kiss every year, except this past Christmas, was the most consistent I’ve had a man in my life.” she laughed. “Come on, let’s dance. I wanna daaaaaance with somebody!” she sang.  </p><p>Doug laughed as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor, this being a small town he was always relieved that they played some sort of country ass tune so he wouldn’t have to try to dance to pop like he used to.  </p><p>“You know how to dance to country?” he asked her as he took both of her hands.  </p><p>“Nah, but I know how to dance.” she grinned at him. Doug swung her on the floor and shimmied and two stepped as she shrieked and giggled with fun. Neither of them noticed the eyes of envy watching them dance among the other couples.  </p><p>“You look enticing in this dress.” he complimented as it switched to a slow song and he looped an arm around her waist.  </p><p>“You are laying it on tonight huh?” she smirked. “You look handsome yourself, the constant shadow of beard suits you.”  </p><p>“Thanks, usually I kept it shaved because girl complain its scratchy when I kiss them, but now I get no action. “ he shrugged.  </p><p>“I don’t mind it myself, I just don’t like back hair.” Judy shuddered. “And the down there hair.”  </p><p>“Good thing I only have chest hair.” Doug laughed.  </p><p>“I can still feel it on my back when you taught me how to chop wood.” she laughed lightly.  </p><p>“Speaking of we need to chop some more.” he winked at her.  </p><p>As Doug was enjoying his dance with Judy the live music had started and when he saw who was playing he groaned.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she said looking to the stage. Sitting down with a guitar among other musicians setting up was a tall handsome salt &amp; pepper dark-haired man with almost gray blue eyes in good shape.  </p><p>“That’s Jared Latterman, one of the town bachelors, he’s ok but he’s competitive when it comes to women. I don’t even know why the women around here still like him, he’s a total player.” Doug rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“Weren’t you a player once upon a time?” she asked him amused.  </p><p>“That hurts Jude, you know I was faithful to all my flings.” he said fake hurt. “Either way I bet you he’s gonna come hit on you soon enough. He’s mad I dated Kerry.”  </p><p>“So why do you hang out with him?” Judy asked.  </p><p>“He’s a good time. His house is great.” Doug cleared his throat. "He also owns a boat." </p><p>“What’s he do for a living?” Judy asked him.  </p><p>“Owns a construction company. He’s a contractor.” Doug told her. “Why you interested now?”  </p><p>“No.” she sighed putting her head on his chest as they swayed. “I’m kind of distrustful to new men after my last break up.”  </p><p>“Oh.... so you’re looking for something more familiar.” He asked.  </p><p>“You could say that.” she swayed with him. As Jared and his band began to play, Judy could see the appeal in him, but she was uninterested in him for two reasons outside of Doug, 1. Being that she’d have to go back home and why even go through trying for a summer fling. 2. She believed Doug when he said the guy was a player.  </p><p>As the swayed and danced, Doug caught Jared’s looks a few times and he sent him an unemotional stare back. It almost made him forget that he promised Clavo he’d ask her to “Stay” or at least come down for Halloween in Christmas, which she might say yes to Halloween but she had her own family for Christmas.  </p><p>“I have a request to ask of you on behalf of Clavo, I almost forgot.” he near whispered.  </p><p>“What is it?” she asked softly against his chest.  </p><p>“He would like it if you came to see us on Halloween and Christmas or anything in between.... He would prefer if you stayed though.” he told her.  </p><p>“He asked that? Really?” she said lifting her head.  </p><p>“Yeah, I know you’ve only been down here a few weeks now, but you know you were his favorite babysitter.” Doug breathed softly.  </p><p>“I didn’t know he was that enamored with me.” Judy grinned.  </p><p>“Yeah well... if I told you why, you may stay.” Doug chuckled. “But I won’t.... I know you have to go back to work.”  </p><p>“So if I said yes you wouldn’t mind me staying 3 extra months?” she cocked her head at him. “I’d work at the bowling alley when money ran out?” she asked him.  </p><p>“Uh, well..... I wouldn’t mind it..... Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner would be back on this year.” he shrugged nervously.  </p><p>“So you want me to cook for you?” she sassed.  </p><p>“No, no I didn’t mean that... well yeah and no, Clavo and I’s first holiday down here a nice elderly couple invited us over for holidays, but they moved to Arizona for warmer weather.” Doug confessed. “I wouldn’t be able to make a good feast for either.”  </p><p>Judy stayed quiet for a moment and Doug waited nervously as she seemed to be in thought. “I’ll consider a compromise.”  </p><p>“Thanks, it means a lot to Clavo that you spend time with him.” Doug told her, he didn’t want to tell her the heartbreaking confession that Clavo missed having a mom and while Judy could never replace her understandably, Clavo did gravitate to Judy more than anyone else.  </p><p>“He means a lot to me. Watching him during our days together gives me a feeling, I can’t describe.” Judy told him.  </p><p>“What would that be?” Doug asked her and before she could try to describe it they were interrupted by Jared Latterman.  </p><p>“Doug, nice to see ya bud.” he said with a greeting handshake.  </p><p>“What’s up, Jared.” Doug greeted back.  </p><p>“Doing my little band gig as usual, I was wondering when I’d have an opportunity to come introduce myself to your lady friend, are you off the market Doug?” Jared said giving Judy a smile.  </p><p>As much as it pained Doug he had to tell the truth. “No, Judy is an old friend from my police days, she just needed a big break from the stress of the job.”  </p><p>“You telling me this beautiful woman is a cop and not a model for a Macy’s catalogue?” Jared pointed at her. “They got a pretty thing like you beating up bad guys?”  </p><p>“I did more of the beating, but Judy is a capable officer, actually she’s a detective.” Doug narrowed his eyes a bit, but kept his tone neutral. Judy was able to defend herself, but whatever was happening was an argument in boy language and she wanted none of it.  </p><p>“A detective huh? Smart girl and beautiful.” Jared complimented. “I’ll see you around Doug, you too sugar.” he winked.  </p><p>When Jared walked away, Doug was hoping Judy didn’t fall for his charm. “Well that was gross.” Judy muttered. “Come on Doug, I wanna go get ice cream from the store before they close.”  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Making it home and relieving the babysitter at 10, Judy skipped down to the basement to change into something to lounge in while Doug threw on sweats, it was Friday and he didn’t have to work tomorrow so why not stay up a little late and drink a little more with a bowl of ice cream. When he came back downstairs he found her already dug into the carton of cookies and cream ice cream and flipping through tv channels.  </p><p>After he retrieved a bottle of rum and two glasses from the cabinet and sat on the couch she handed him a spoon for him to dig in.  </p><p>“Rum?” offered.  </p><p>“Sure.” Judy shrugged. “Tonight was really fun, thanks Douglas.” she said taking a bite of ice cream.  </p><p>“No problem, but I’m only having a few bites of that, can’t ruin my diet.” he said putting a spoon in.  </p><p>“Jared was laying it on thick.” Judy said flipping to another channel.  </p><p>“He was trying to make me mad, like I said he’s still sore about Kerry. I didn’t even have sex with her or date her long and he’s acting like I stole his wife.” Doug grumbled.  </p><p>“Well did she leave him for you or something?” Judy asked.  </p><p>“Hell no, he was on a consistent different flavor every few months. He and Kerry were over ages ago, the difference is she dumped him.” Doug said sipping his Rum.  </p><p>“Jeez, sounds like he has an ego issue.” Judy scoffed.  </p><p>“He does, but like I said he’s well liked and they let it slide because he does so much for the town.” Doug shrugged.  </p><p>“I’m still confused about how this circle of bachelors formed, what’s up with that?” Judy laughed.  </p><p>“It's really dumb like you said, I just went a long with it, I have to keep up a decent public image and around here it’s so boring that town gossip pretty much the most exciting things here. That and the fucking hoe downs they have every week.” he grumbled. “Still it’s not so bad, I’m doing a bad job of selling this place to you.” Doug shook his head laughing.  </p><p>“It’s ok, back home has it’s problems too.” Judy shrugged.  </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know who formed it, but the other guys are business owners, they told me just to go with it, it was good for business. They said it’s been around since the damn place was founded. My business partner would be the other but he actually lives an hour away.” Doug nodded.  </p><p>“Still......... are you happy?” Judy asked him.  </p><p>“That’s a complicated question.... yes and no.” he said tilting his head back and forth. </p><p>“Well we have liquor and time.” she urged him. “Go ahead.”  </p><p>“Well.....” he breathed. “I am happy that Clavo is mostly happy and thriving. I’m happy to be out of danger. I’m happy with my new house. I’m happy the business is doing well.” he swallowed.  </p><p>“And what are you not happy with?” Judy asked.  </p><p>“I’m single, I don’t get out as much as I used to, I’m widowed which will always suck and most of the chicks trying to be my new wife are way more religious than I am, or ignore that I'm Jewish too and are too handsy or older, none of them listen when I try to talk about Marta, none of them give Clavo the attention I need them to.” he said taking another bite of ice cream. “They don’t understand that we’re a package deal. They can’t just infiltrate then kick him to the curb in favor of a biological kid. I saw that happen to a buddy of mine growing up.”  </p><p>“Aw that’s awful.” Judy shook her head.  </p><p>“Yeah when I moved back in the city he was already 5 years deep into his step mom ignoring him for his baby brother, its ok though his brother turned out to be a shit head, stole all his parents money and when they asked my buddy for help he ignored them back.” Doug tsked. “Cold world.”  </p><p>“Yikes...” Judy murmured. “Do you need to talk about Marta?”  </p><p>“Nah, I’ve actually been making progress.... that’s why I moved my ring to a necklace, I was ready to try again. It’s just important I tell them the story behind the ring, but they don’t really listen.” Doug said putting the spoon down, done with the ice cream.  </p><p>“What did you mean, that Clavo is mostly happy? Does it have anything to do with what you asked back at the bar?” she said scooting a little closer, done with the ice cream herself.  </p><p>“Um.....” Doug smacked his lips. “Look if I tell you this, I promise it’s not to manipulate you into anything or guilt trip you ok? I promise.” he told her.  </p><p>“Okay?” she cocked her head. “What’s wrong?”  </p><p>Doug looked up towards the staircase and listened closely to make sure no little footsteps were walking upstairs. When the coast was clear he sighed and began. “When Clavo’s mom asked me to bring him back to the United States I agreed obviously, she told me she needed to find his documents but she’d send the rest to me by mail. She had enough money saved to pay for postage, but I gave her a little more and the chapel address, just because it was easier in case I moved.” Doug explained.  </p><p>“Mm hm.” Judy said listening and drinking.  </p><p>“At first the communication was find, she sent me documents and any few pictures she had of herself and him. She would send letters every few months right?” Doug gestured. “More than a year ago..... before I moved. I stopped hearing from her, and when I did move Fuller promised to forward my mail, he says he hasn’t gotten anything. I haven’t heard anything from her and I suspect... she may be dead.” Doug swallowed. “The war just ended too.... I don’t know what to do.”  </p><p>“Oh my god, Doug. Why didn’t you tell me?” she said rubbing his shoulder.  </p><p>“I know, but Clavo doesn’t know and I don’t know how to break it to the poor kid.” Doug said taking another drink. “I don’t want to break his heart.”  </p><p>“Is that what you were going to tell me?” Judy asked softly.  </p><p>“No....” he breathed. “Clavo told me, he wants you to stay because you’re soft and warm and remind him of his mama.”  </p><p>Judy gasped quietly and her heart broke into a million pieces, that poor baby. “Oh Doug...” Judy said clutching her heart. “He’s just so little and.... oh I can’t believe it.”  </p><p>“He’s the same age I was when my mom killed herself.” Doug sniffed.  </p><p>“Oh Doug.” Judy moved across the couch to hug him, pressing his head into her chest she stroked her head and she sniffled. “Neither one of you deserved these things.”  </p><p>Doug pulled his arms up to hug her back and rubbed her back, he was ok, but she probably felt horrible after the confession. “Hey...” he said pulling her back down to the seat. “It’s ok. I promise, it's Clavo that needs it.”  </p><p>Judy stared sadly at the floor shaking her head and Doug felt badly for ruining the night on a low note. “Well, now I wanna just hug him forever. Doug you can’t keep this from him, if he gets older and older he’ll find out on his own and it will hurt the both of you worse.”  </p><p>Doug looked into her eyes and nodded slowly, it was a no win situation, but at least young he wouldn’t subject him to years of not knowing his mother’s fate. “How about tomorrow we go have some fun in the town an hour away. We’ll have a blast, make a whole day out of it, breakfast, lunch and dinner, after his fun day out I’ll break the news.” </p><p>“Okay...” Judy sniffled.  </p><p>“I’m sorry I ruined tonight, I didn’t mean to upset you.” he said wiping her tear, Doug kept his hand on her face caressing her cheek with his thumb, maybe it was alcohol or he felt the moment was right to make a move, but he wanted to kiss her. Judy wasn’t pulling away and she knew that look in his eyes, it was the same look he gave her the first time he ever kissed her in a romantic sense. “You always get me when you’re crying.....” he trailed off. </p><p>“Uncle Doug?” a watery voice called before Doug could move in. He let go of Judy and rose off the couch.  </p><p>“Yeah buddy?” Doug said coming over to the stairs as Clavo came down clutching a plushie batman.  </p><p>“I had a bad dream.” he sniffled.  </p><p>“Oh buddy...” Doug picked the boy up cradling him close. “It’ll be ok. What was your nightmare about?”  </p><p>“My mama.” he sniffled. Doug and Judy exchanged a look and Doug continued to rub his back.  </p><p>“It’ll be ok in time.” Doug couldn’t tell him it was just a nightmare because it could very well be true that his mother had passed away.  </p><p>“Can I sleep with you?” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>“Of course buddy.” Doug hugged him. </p><p>“Aunt Judy too?” he sniffled. Doug looked at Judy who nodded, putting aside their intimate moment in order to tend to Clavo.  </p><p>“Yes honey, I’ll be right up.” Judy told him. “Doug I’ll clean up down here, you take care of Clavo.”  </p><p>“Yeah...” he nodded. “Come on buddy, let’s go pick out a book.”  </p><p>As Judy put away the almost melted ice cream and rum, cleaning the glasses in the sink, her heart was racing. She had a moment with Doug and she didn’t fight it.... he was no longer her coworker and besides a 2 hour drive nothing really was in their way of being together. Did Doug want her or was he still mourning? Was it because he hadn’t gotten any action in months or was the electricity they felt after reuniting real? Judy was confused and when she looked at him and Clavo it gave her a funny feeling, like a growing warmth from her heart.  </p><p>Judy steadied her nerves, and brushed her teeth before heading upstairs, Doug was reading Clavo a book on his bed and gave Judy a look as she came over to sit on the other side of Clavo who was smack in the middle.  </p><p>“We’re reading Falling Up, by Shel Silverstein. Ya know he’s Jewish like me.” he smiled at Clavo who ceased crying and Doug put on a happy face for him.  </p><p>“Sounds good.” Judy smiled. It took a while, but Clavo finally fell asleep and Judy thought it would be best if she laid down when he did and at least pretended to sleep. Doug watched them as they rested and felt as if he didn’t know what he was doing, those intrusive thoughts of self harm entering his mind, whispers he’s had in the back of his head since his mother killed herself telling him he should lay down and sleep for a very long time. He was anxious and stressed out and now the tranquility of the town was making him feel like he was losing his mind.  </p><p>He wanted love and companionship, he wanted Judy to feel better, he wanted to beat Evan Roberts to death, he missed Marta and he wanted his son to be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peaches and Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doug has to break hard news to Clavo, he also learns Judy's been keeping a secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long, but i have a bad habit of hyperfixiating so I had to make sure I was doing okay in class last semester. I had a professor who was new and that man made us do work every day. Lol enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word he took Clavo and Judy on a fun day out in the town an hour over. Judy had already come and explored the town a few times, but it felt good to have a nice day with all of them.  </p><p>“How are you gonna eat all those pancakes.” he teased Clavo.  </p><p>“It’s not a lot!” Clavo giggled.  </p><p>“I don’t know there’s four of ‘em. Ya sure?” Doug poked his tummy.  </p><p>“Yes!” Clavo said digging in. Doug took them to a breakfast spot trying to kick off their day with some sweetness. He didn’t know if it would soften the blow of telling him or not, but he wanted him to have a really good day. It was a little awkward between him and Judy because they didn’t have time to discuss last night, but at least she didn’t seem angry or put off like the last time.  </p><p>She was still pretty quiet during their morning out or seemed to be a little lost in thought, she engaged with Clavo enthusiastically and he had a feeling they weren’t going to talk about last night today either since he’d be focused on tending to Clavo after breaking the news.  She did perk up when they went to the mall because she liked to shop and tried to convince Doug to get a shirt she said would be cute on him. He was against it, but eventually caved when Clavo said he should wear more “fun” shirts.  </p><p>Clavo wanted to take pictures in a photo booth and Judy offered to pay for them, but she could barely fit on the end Clavo sat on her lap and they made funny faces. She did one picture where she kissed Clavo’s cheek and on the very last one she kissed Doug on the lips briefly. His eyes flew wide and you could see it on the photo, he figured she was being silly but the tingle it sent through his body felt serious. So he was a bit in shock when emerging out of the booth.  </p><p>“What was?” he started but she stopped him.  </p><p>“I owed you for this past Christmas.” she said grinning and walking away with Clavo to get some Orange Julius. Doug felt a flurry of emotions, did she like him in the way he was hoping? Doug wanted to ask so much, but it wasn’t the right time.  </p><p>Judy acted like she didn't kiss him in the photo booth the rest of the day, finishing their day off with a trip to an observatory, staring up at the ceiling aligned stars. Doug decided to break the news to Clavo afterwards. “Judy I think I want to tell him now.” he whispered to her.  </p><p>“Now??” Judy said alarmed. “Do you want me to be right there?” </p><p>“I think it’s best if It’s just me and him. I think I know what to say, I feel like it should be now.” Doug whispered back. There was park next door to the observatory, after finishing their viewing he walked him over to a secluded area and sat him down on a bench near the pond. “Clavo, buddy? I need to tell you something.” Doug sighed.  </p><p>“Ok Uncle Doug.” Clavo responded watching the ducks. </p><p>“So like in the observatory, the stars up there on the ceiling... uh, well those ones were fake but the real stars are all over the galaxy right? Just like there are people all over the world. Um..” Doug was trying to think about how to say this and Judy gave him a pained face from the spot where she was standing. He’s always been kind of bad at explaining things. “But anyway, you believe in heaven right?”  </p><p>“Yes. That’s where Aunt Marta is and my Dad.” Clavo replied. Doug nodded, he understood the concept of death. Doug was partial to both of his religions from his parents, so he saw the sides of both, but being Catholic Christian was a comfort to Clavo.  </p><p>“Yes Buddy, that’s where they are. And you know they’re always watching over you right?” Doug asked him. “So they’re never really not with you.” he sighed.  </p><p>“Aunt Marta is watching over you too.” Clavo stated.  </p><p>“Yes, she is. So bud, when I first brought you to the United States and your mom sent letters... we got ‘em every couple months right? And then, we thought she took a break right?” Doug nodded at him. “Well honey..... Your mom, we don’t know where she is. I haven’t heard anything from her and the friend I have in El Salvador says.... he can’t find your mom.”  </p><p>“My mama is missing?” Clavo asked him. “Is she gone... like Aunt Marta?”  </p><p>“I’m not sure buddy...... we don’t know, all we know is that the village you are from, said they don’t know where she went.” Doug hugged him.  </p><p>“My mama is gone??” Clavo suddenly burst into tears and Judy had to excuse herself to run to the car, she didn't want to cry in front of him.  </p><p>“I know son.” Doug rubbed his back. “I know.”  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Poor Clavo was so upset the rest of the evening, they skipped the dinner out and Judy offered to cook some comfort food instead. Clavo seeked comfort in his Uncle and didn’t look at her for a majority of the evening.  </p><p>Doug sat on the couch and talked softly Clavo who was curled in his lap while Judy did some things around the house, like clean up Clavo’s bedroom.  </p><p>She tip toed around them trying not to interrupt, but she felt bad staying so silent. “Doug when you’re ready....... I can draw a warm bath for Clavo, we could start up the fire place and I brought some books you could read for him.” she offered.  </p><p>“Thanks Judes. I’ll let you know.” He nodded to her. Judy absentmindedly felt at her tummy again and decided to go shower and then hang out down stairs and write in her diary. She didn’t know how to feel and she was still grappling with this growing feeling she had. It didn’t just start when she got down here, but it intensified. It felt like the monster from the Blob movie rolled through her head and heart collecting a bunch of feelings and holding them in a pulsating panic inducing ache.  </p><p>Judy has always kept a diary and often times reflecting back on the past helped her better understand her future, but she couldn’t make sense of it despite being a detective. Sometimes you were blind to yourself the most.  </p><p>Judy headed back upstairs when she heard them shifting around, she was trying to keep her distance considering she was not his mother or his caregiver, she had no real say in his life. “Hey...”  </p><p>“Hey..... I think he’ll take that bath now.” Doug said softly.  </p><p>“Okay,” she nodded. “I’ll go draw it.”  </p><p>She knew this was probably dredging up feelings he had when he found out Marta had died by the way he was toying with his neck chain. Judy figured she had enough time to make them a treat before they got out of the bath and got Clavo all changed into pajamas.  </p><p>Doug felt absolutely terrible for Clavo and about himself. He wishes it didn’t have to be this way, he wished a lot of things didn’t have to be that way. He’d been feeling guilty since this afternoon after during their photobooth session. He was initially elated that Judy could be receptive to him, back but felt incredibly selfish and guilty as he told Clavo about his mother he wished Marta never died and that she was here and he’d be so much happier with Marta here to help him. Judy was trying her best and he appreciated her giving them space and making sure they were taken care of and he still felt heart ache.  </p><p>Doug washed Clavo’s hair and back in the tub, offering bath toys which he listlessly played with. It was like Clavo was running on auto pilot and Doug couldn’t blame him. After Marta died it felt like he was on Auto Pilot the entire way home and didn’t snap out of it until he had a moment alone to cry. “Buddy I know it’s so hard right now and I know how you feel... I promise it’ll get better for you because I’m here to take care of you.”  </p><p>Clavo looked up at him with those sad brown eyes blinking and sadly looked back down into the water. “You promise not to leave me Uncle Doug?”  </p><p>“I promise buddy, I love you kid.” Doug told him. Growing up after his mother died, it was just him, Joey and their dad for a while. Their dad completely checked out after a while and Doug had to take care of himself and Joey whenever he wasn’t with Uncle Nick. Doug tried to commit suicide when he was 8, in a misguided attempt, but he still had those thoughts of wanting to end it all every now and again. Clavo is who he lived for, he’d move heaven and earth for this kid.  </p><p>Doug brought Clavo out of the bath and got him dried, moisturized and into pajamas. He smelled something sweet and delicious emanating from down stairs and led Clavo down to the kitchen where Judy was humming and baking.  </p><p>“Something smells good.” Doug said without a trace of humor.  </p><p>“Oh, you guys are out.” Judy looked down at Clavo who was actually looking at her now. “Hi sweetie. I made you something nice and sweet to eat. I’m really sorry honey. I’m here for you if you want to talk or for me to read you a book. If you like I can read you a book by the fire.”  </p><p>“I just wanna watch cartoons...” Clavo murmured.  </p><p>“Oh! Okay, yeah sure whatever you want baby.” Judy offered, she awkwardly went back to preparing the treats and Doug frowned at her, she probably felt useless at the moment.  </p><p>Doug brought Clavo into the living room and turned on some tv, placing some of his action figures in front of him. Clavo went into his own zone until Judy brought out some dessert.  </p><p>“What’s this?” Doug asked.  </p><p>“Grilled peaches with blueberries in a brown sugar sauce over sponge cake with whip cream.” she explained. “I hope you like it.”  </p><p>Doug took a bowl gratefully and took a bite, it was delicious. “It’s delicious Judes. Thanks. Clavo you want some buddy?” Clavo looked over curiously at Doug’s bowl then at him. “It’s good buddy, Aunt Judy made it just for you.”  </p><p>“Okay..” the boy answered and Judy placed a bowl in front of him. She watched as he took a bite and said nothing, but adjusted himself to scoot closer to the bowl and take another bite. By the way he kept eating it she would guess that he liked it. </p><p>Judy smiled softly, satisfied and sat on the couch. “Doug if you wanna go shower, I can stay right here with him while he watches cartoons.” she offered.  </p><p>“Thanks Judes.... Buddy I’m gonna go have my own bath, Aunt Judes is right here if you need anything. I won’t be long. Save mine for later.” Doug said rising from the couch, he nodded to Judy and she smiled softly at him.  </p><p>Judy stayed silent and kept her hands to herself to give Clavo space, she did however watch him closely and was surprised when he turned to her. “Aunt Judy may I have some more?”  </p><p>Judy snapped out of her gaze, “Oh sure baby. Of course.” she said going to fetch him a little more.  </p><p>By the time Clavo finished his second bowl his treat Doug came back down to see the living room was still at peace and Judy sitting quietly tucked into one side of the couch looking afraid to touch him. Doug sat down next to her, moving closely to her. When she looked up surprised, he gave her a goofy face until she cracked a smile. “That’s my girl.” he murmured as he put an arm around her shoulder.  </p><p>When Clavo was good and sleepy an hour or so later, he told his Uncle he was ready for bed. Leading him up stairs, Judy followed behind to wish them good night.  </p><p>“You wanna sleep in my bed right?” he asked Clavo who nodded. “Ok go get in. Did you want your Aunt-”  </p><p>“Doug.” she stopped him. ”Maybe I should sleep in my own tonight. I’m not his mother..... he wants his mother....” she said softly.  </p><p>Doug looked down at the floor nodding. “Yeah I know I just thought....”  </p><p>“I should probably just keep to myself the next couple days.” she shrugged lightly. “Good night Doug.”  </p><p>Before Judy could descend back downstairs, Doug caught her arm. “Wait... Um.” he swallowed. “Thanks for giving us a little space and taking care of us. I really appreciate you and I care about you as much as you care about us.”  </p><p>“I do care about you two a lot and you’re welcome.” she nodded. Judy came back over to Doug, reaching on her tip toes, one soft hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the other. “It’ll be ok.”  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Two days before Clavo would smile again, Judy suggested to Doug it might benefit them both if he took Clavo to therapy. Doug argued about it with her because he didn’t trust therapist, but she argued back about the benefits and how she used to feel the same until she actually started going. She told him how worse off she’d be right now if she didn’t go to therapy, she could have even been on drugs for all they know. It shut him up and they didn’t talk for a couple of hours, but he apologized with a cup of tea and a s’more he made with Clavo.  </p><p>He would begin searching for a therapist for Clavo and he may browse only.. .to see if there as options for himself. Judy was craving pizza so she looked up where to get some and thought a pizza dinner would be nice. Doug suppressed a groan when he realized where she wanted to go and get pizza.  </p><p>Harmonia Pizza. The place that was owned by another proclaimed town bachelor, Armand Scott, who wasn’t as big of a play boy as Jared, but he did know how to use the art of cooking to seduce a woman. He hoped to hell that Armand wasn’t here tonight and instead would be at one of his other 2 restaurants.  </p><p>“This place smells great.” Judy said sniffing he air.  </p><p>“Yeah the pizza is great.” Doug agreed, he liked Armand, but that guy was entirely too smooth. “It’s Clavo’s favorite.”  </p><p>“These pizzas sound so gourmet on the menu.” Judy said browsing it. “Do you wanna do a whole one to share or personal pizzas?”  </p><p>“Probably best if we do personals, Clavo is at that age where he only likes cheese or occasionally pepperoni. Don’t tell my Nonna, but he hates the taste of Italian sausage.”  Doug joked.  </p><p>“Ok yeah, I wanna get a spinach and goat cheese one.” Judy picked. “And a drink too.”  </p><p>“Go nuts babe.” Doug sighed debating to get his usual or something new.  </p><p>“Are you folks ready to order?” the waitress came back over.  </p><p>“Yeah, drinks only. We’re still deciding.” Doug told her.  </p><p>“Sure what can I get ya?” the waitress asked.  </p><p>“I’ll take a water and a beer on tap, my son here will have an apple juice and water.” Doug ordered.  </p><p>“And you miss?” The waitress asked.  </p><p>“I’ll have a Pineapple Paradise Breeze and some water as well.” she smiled.  </p><p>“I’m familiar with Mr. Penhall here and his adorable boy, but I’ll have to see some I.D. mam before I get your drink.” the waitress asked her.  </p><p>“Oh.” Judy looked a bit awkward and reached in her purse. “I haven’t been I.D.’d in a few months...” Judy mumbled pulling the driver’s license out.  </p><p>The waitress took the card checking the credentials and gave a satisfied nod. “Thank you and happy early 27th birthday!” the waitress told her and Judy’s face looked like she got busted.  </p><p>Doug squinted his eyes at her. “Did she just tell you ‘Happy Early 27th Birthday’ Judes?” he tapped the table.  </p><p>“Um...... yes...” Judy said giving a weak grimace.  </p><p>“I thought you were already 27?? When I left you were 26.” he folded his arms.  </p><p>“No when you left I was going on 26....” she bit her lip.  </p><p>“Have you been lying about your age??” he folded his arms.  </p><p>“No!..... well... yes.. I didn’t want anyone to know when my birthday was so I always just say the age I’m turning after each year starts.” she said fiddling with her menu.  </p><p>“Why? Were you gonna say anything on your birthday? When is it??” he asked.  </p><p>“Um.... I’m not sure it didn’t seem appropriate with what just happened and.... it’s Thursday.” she shrank.  </p><p>“Judy why did you never share your birthday with us?” Doug glanced down and Clavo was busy coloring so probably not listening.  </p><p>“At first I thought it was fun to do a guess my age thing, but then as the years went by..... I kinda took a backseat compared to you guys and, my birthday was during the summer when we all weren’t together so.... I just never brought it up.” she shrugged. “Its not like I don’t celebrate it, it’s just that.... you guys would go M.I.A. in the summer.”  </p><p>“Aw Judes, we’re celebrating your birthday on Thursday no excuses.” Doug pointed. “Ya hear that buddy we’re gonna celebrate your Aunt Judes birthday in a few days.”  </p><p>“Are we gonna have a party?” Clavo asked.  </p><p>“Oh no sweetie it’s only us here. We’ll just order take out and have cake at home.” Judy smiled at him and Doug frowned. That’s no way to celebrate your birthday.  </p><p>Judy changed the subject from her birthday and Doug let her, he eventually started telling her stories of bowling alley mishaps and awkward encounters since he got here. At least it got her and the kid laughing a bit. His grin vanished when he looked up at their food coming and Armand was helping to bring it. Dammit.  </p><p>“Hey folks, Doug why didn’t you tell me you were coming by with your beautiful girlfriend for her birthday?” Armand asked.  </p><p>“Uh, well 1. She’s my friend and 2. I just found out...” Doug rubbed his neck.  </p><p>“Well happy birthday beautiful.” Armand turned to tell her. Judy couldn’t help but blush this guy was very handsome and looked her in the eyes and not at her chest or legs. “You have the most beautiful set of eyes I’ve ever seen.”  </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Judy blushed twirling some hair.  </p><p>Doug rolled his eyes at Armand schmoozing Judy, he liked Armand a lot as well, but when it came to the chicks in this town the bachelor dudes were highly competitive. “Anyway, Armand, it was nice to see you.” Doug gritted. </p><p>“No problem, I’ll bring out a dessert for your birthday later gorgeous.” he winked at Judy and Doug folded his arms jealously.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>“Her birthday is in two days? What the hell!” Joey exclaimed on the other end of the phone.  </p><p>“Yeah I know, it’s actually making me feel bad because we didn’t hang out during our summers as much as she wanted and we kept missing her birthday.” Doug rubbed his temples. “I feel like an asshole, sometimes we kinda left Judes in the dust.” </p><p>“You guys left Judes in the dust, Mac and I pay attention to Judy.” Joey bragged.  </p><p>“If you pay attention so much why’d it take you so long to figure out where she was going on Wednesday nights?” Doug rebuttled.  </p><p>“She kept it a secret! Like her birthday.” Joey defended. “Anyway we’re coming down for her birthday, don’t mess this one up as well.”  </p><p>“I won’t but I don’t even know where she disappeared off to today. I have Clavo and he’s been sort of.... down since I told him.” Doug said hushed.  </p><p>“Take him fishing or something, get him outdoors.” Joey suggested.  </p><p>“I guess, a good father son talk could cheer him up.” Doug shrugged.  </p><p>After getting off the phone with Joey, Doug went and found his fishing gear including the little fishing pole his Uncle Nick got for Clavo and put him in some appropriate clothing and snagged a blanket to sit on. He figured he’d pack a lunch so he made some sandwiches, water, took some leftover dessert and snacks and headed out to the lake.  </p><p>“How are you feeling today, Clavo?” he asked them once they got settled and pitched their fishing reels.  </p><p>“I still feel really sad.” he mumbled. “But I also think they’ll find my mama.”  </p><p>“They could buddy. They absolutely could.” he assured him.  </p><p>“Why do so many bad things happen?” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>“I don’t know bud...” Doug couldn’t answer that. He figured it would be good to just talk and listen, let Clavo ask questions and answer them as honestly as he could. He found himself teaching Clavo life lessons, even if he didn’t understand he wanted to instill them into him while he was young. He felt like at the end of the day they not only bonded, but Clavo felt just a smidge better, it will still take some time though. Doug felt a lot closer to the child he considered his son and he hoped Clavo found him a suitable father figure.  </p><p>Since he didn’t know where Judy was he was tempted to stop by some place to get food, but they had been doing well on limiting fast food so he stopped by the store instead to make dinner himself. He wondered if Judy was ok, she seemed to not be keen on celebrating her birthday but then again she did say she felt like it was inappropriate to bring up because of Clavo. Maybe she was feeling stressed because her nightmares weren’t getting better.  </p><p>As Doug came in to the door of his home, he smelled something good and knew she was there. Doug couldn’t fight a grin after missing her all day. “Honey! I’m home!” he called and when he walked into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.  </p><p>“Oh hi, Doug.” Judy greeted, her hair was long now? And all braided in these dangly braid things that swung with these bead things on the end.  </p><p>“You hair?” he blinked confused.  </p><p>“Yes I found an african hair braiding place in Washington, believe it or not in the next town, I figured I’d go in and get my hair braided, a new hair style for another year.” she shrugged. “Why are you staring like that.”  </p><p>“It’s pretty.... I’ve never seen that before?” he said curiously. “The beads are so pretty.” he reached for them but she tapped his hand.  </p><p>“Uh uh, no, do not touch black peoples’ hair without asking.” she tsked.  </p><p>“Oh sorry...” he said sheepishly. Judy held up a braid to show him.  </p><p>“These are called box braids, and there’s cowrie shells and wooden beads on the end.” she pointed. “Now you may feel a bead.”  </p><p>“Aunt Judy you look pretty, I like your hair.” Clavo said coming into the kitchen.  </p><p>“Thank you baby!” she reached out for a hug and Clavo hugged her back.  </p><p>Doug touched his cheeks they felt a little hot, she looked super nice with the braids and a little yellow headband matching her yellow oversized Jersey that draped in all the right places. “Is that why you left early?”  </p><p>“Yes, braiding takes a while to do.” Judy answered. “I’m making stew with fresh bread.”  </p><p>“Oh ok...” Doug said. “Uh, Clavo and I did some catch and release fishing today. I’m gonna get us all showered up.” </p><p>“Ok.” Judy nodded and began humming while she was stirring. Doug turned away and trudged upstairs, he didn’t know why but the sight of her in that big jersey and nicely done hair was just so..... sexy. </p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about her in the shower, if you caught his drift, and he couldn’t stop staring at dinner.  </p><p>“Doug are you alright, you’re not eating?” Judy said.  </p><p>“Oh.... just letting it cool.” he mumbled.  </p><p>“The stew is good, Aunt Judy. Why is it called a stew and not a soup?” Clavo asked her.  </p><p>“Stew typically has less brother and soup has more broth. Also you can make soup without all the delicious chunky tidbits like meat and veggies, but not the other way around.” she explained.  </p><p>“Oh... That makes sense.” Clavo nodded.  </p><p>The good weather outside began to be replaced by rain clouds enclosing in on the new night sky and Doug thought it would be nice to hang out with Judy this evening. “Judes? After I put the rugrat to bed, do you wanna.... watch some movies with me? Nothing scary, just a couple of action movies.”  </p><p>“Sure, sounds good.”  Judy grinned at him. Over the past 5 weeks he’s been enjoying her company, sometimes they did things alone and sometimes they did things together. Tonight he wanted it to be reminded to her if she didn’t get the hint, that he was into her.  </p><p>After dinner Judy retreated to her guest bed while Doug had a coloring session with Clavo and also played with him. He was happy to see Clavo laughing again, he felt kind of bad that with the combination of him telling Judy what Clavo said about her and how Clavo reacted to the news about his mother he may have scared her off. </p><p>When Clavo finally tuckered himself out, Doug took him upstairs for their night time ritual and put the tyke to bed. Doug went into his own room and freshened up, just a small spritz of cologne and he decided to be shirtless while remaining in his sweats. The rain was starting to intensify outside so he’d light a fire too and turn the lights off.  </p><p>“Judes! Come on up, movie time!” he called down into the basement. Doug at the last minute messed his hair up a bit for an added bedroom affect. When Judy climbed the stairs he grinned at her with an arm outstretched on the couch. “Hiya.” he winked.  </p><p>“What are we watching?” she ignored his wink.  </p><p>“New Jack City and Point Break.” he told her. “Come here birthday girl.” Doug tugged lightly on her arm until she sat a little closer to him. “If you’re worried about Clavo, he’ll be ok. I found him a therapist.”  </p><p>“You did?” she turned to look at him. “I did. Also... I know you’re not his mother and I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured. He does love you though, that’s no pressure he really does love you. I do too.” he finished quietly.  </p><p>“I love you and Clavo too.” she said resting in the crook of his arm with a smile as he started the movies.  </p><p>“How do you feel to turn 27?” he mumbled as the slow parts of the movie was playing.  </p><p>“I keep having this odd feeling, it’s been popping up over the past 3 or so years and I can’t make sense of it. The feeling has tripled since I got down here.” she confessed.  </p><p>“Is it a bad feeling?” he asked her.  </p><p>“No, I even looked in my diary to make sure I didn’t feel it during bad moments in my life.” she shook her head.  </p><p>“You keep a diary?” Doug asked her, interested.  </p><p>“Yes, I keep all of my diaries.” Judy sighed.  </p><p>“So...... you right about your secrets and deep desires and crushes and stuff?” he asked her.  </p><p>“Yes?.... You’ll never find it either.” she teased him.  </p><p>“Anything about me in there?” Doug asked her.  </p><p>“Yes, plenty. And Tom..... and Booker.... and Harry.....and Mac....and Joey... You’re all in there.” she grinned up at him.  </p><p>“Yeah I mean, but... who has the most positive entries?” Doug asked her with a grin.  </p><p>“I’m not telling you. Forget about the diary and watch the movie.” she said patting his leg.  </p><p>“If we trade secrets. Will you tell me some?” he piped up only a few minutes later.  </p><p>“Fine, but it has to be something good and you go first.” she relented, pausing the movie.  </p><p>“You have to promise not to get mad.” he said pointing at her exasperated look.  </p><p>“Fine I won’t get mad.” she agreed.  </p><p>“So you know we all love you and respect you and you have a tendency to get snappy when we’re annoying you....” Doug started and Judy narrowed her eyes.  </p><p>“Where is this going?” Judy cocked a brow.  </p><p>“So.... after you had your uh.... thing with Marcus Rainey.... we may or may not have put dead fish in his car where he couldn’t find it as revenge for hurting you.” Doug confessed.  </p><p>“Oh my god, Doug! You guys could have gotten in trouble!” Judy shook his shoulder. “What if he told on you??”  </p><p>“Well we may have also followed him out to a bar one night and intimidated him with our presence.” he bit his lip.  </p><p>“Doug you guys shouldn’t have done that.” Judy scolded him. “I’m so touched though.”  </p><p>“Your turn.” he pointed.  </p><p>"No fair." Judy mulled over which diary entry to tell him about. “In my diary a few years ago I ranked all of you from who would be the best father to the worst.”  </p><p>“You did? And obviously I was #1.” Doug said with a cocky smirk, but Judy gave him a grimace. “Who was #1??”  </p><p>“Harry....” Judy chuckled. “He was more responsible and if he fathered a baby with me he seemed less likely to drop it on it’s head or feed it soda.” Judy shrugged. “Also he was a lot cleaner than you two.”  </p><p>“Ok fine, who was runner up?” Doug asked.  </p><p>“You.” she nodded.  </p><p>“Me? I won over Hanson??” Doug grinned.  </p><p>“And Booker. I love them both, but Tom seemed kinda easy get to go off the rails like with that Russel Buckins guy. Booker is such a sweet man and he’s great with kids, but he needed a lot of work.” Judy explained.  </p><p>“Why was I second?” Doug asked.  </p><p>“Nope, tell me another secret.” Judy demanded.  </p><p>“Fine..... Dorothy secretly hated you.” Doug blurted.  </p><p>Judy looked shocked. “She did??”  </p><p>“Yup, she hated every woman I worked with in some secret fashion and the only way she hated them a little less is if they could be set up to date someone else and if they were of esteemed quality.” Doug finished in a faux snooty accent.  </p><p>“But.... so she didn’t think I could be either??” Judy folded her arms. </p><p>“No...” Doug shook his head. “I tried telling her you were raised middle class with a doctor for a daddy and she couldn’t stand you because I liked you no matter what.” he shook his head.  </p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked him.  </p><p>“I came running every time you needed something and she resented it. She thought there was no way a girl like you was so gorgeous and single, so she was on alert about you.” he laughed. “You were our little Judy Pie and she hated that we all doted on you.”  </p><p>“You guys did not dote on me, you treated me like a baby sister.” she scoffed.  </p><p>“Same thing and hey, we were trying to protect you, it’s in a man’s nature to protect pretty little things.” he defended but his tone let her know he was just joking.  </p><p>“Ok...” she nodded. “I picked you as #2... which honestly I would say you rose to #1, at the time I picked you because you were strong and passionate, so I knew you’d protect your kids with your life even if someone chopped your limbs off. You could also be very gentle and sweet, you were a lot sweeter than you let on. Also I felt like you’d be a very dedicated father.”  </p><p>“You’d be spot on. My offer still stands.” he said unpausing the movie. </p><p>“What offer?” she asked.  </p><p>“I’d have a baby if you’re the mother.” he nudged her with a chuckle.  </p><p>Judy’s cheeks warmed.... there was that feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Loosey Goosey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doug wants to make sure Judy has a good time with a little help from their friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Judyyyyyy, wake uuuup.” Doug called softly turning on the lights.  </p><p>“Mmmm what time is it?”  </p><p>“8am.” Doug told her. “It’s your birthdaaaaayyy.”  </p><p>“What’s that smell?”  </p><p>“My specialty breakfast, which is just plain breakfast.” he told her. “but it’s in bed.” Doug came over to be bed as she sat up rubbing at her eyes.  </p><p>“Hey.” she said softly.  </p><p>“Hey, Happy Birthday baby.” he said kissing her head. “We’re heading out in the afternoon.”  </p><p>“Okay. Thanks for not scaring me awake.” she told him.  </p><p>“No problem.” he said softly.  </p><p>Doug planned on giving her a happy birthday and proving he could be all of what she wrote in her diary. The more he thought about it the more he wanted what Clavo asked her. He wanted her to stay, he’d take care of her, she wouldn’t have to work. He just wanted her to stay with him, he wanted her to love him the way he loved her.  </p><p>He put on a nice outfit made sure he looked trimmed, primed and proper. He took her car out this morning while she was still getting ready for the day and had it washed, he also went and picked up a cake for later that he dropped off at the Bowling Alley before coming back home.  </p><p>“Judy, I got you a gift.” he said coming back in the door, to find her fully dressed in the living room with Clavo.  </p><p>“I wondered where you went.” she told him. “You look spiffy.”  </p><p>“So do you,” he said bringing a hand from behind his back. “I got you flowers.”  </p><p>“Aww, sunflowers?” she said taking them.  </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve always reminded me of sunflowers. And you look really good in yellow.” he told her.  </p><p>“Thanks you Douglas.” she said taking them while he kissed her cheek.  </p><p>“That’s not all, this day is all about you.” he grinned.  </p><p>“Doug, you don’t have to, I’m fine with just doing normal stuff today then having movie time with Clavo later.” Judy offered.  </p><p>“Too late, Clavo is going to a sleep over and I already have the day planned.” Doug said proudly, but until it’s time to actually go we can do what you’d like.  </p><p>“Go down to the lake and sit with me under a tree?” she said quietly.  </p><p>“Um.... yeah sure.” he nodded, that was an odd request, but whatever.  </p><p>“Come on Clavo, let’s hang out with your Aunt Jude at the lake... for her birthday. Grab the picnic blanket.” Doug instructed him.  </p><p>“Okay!” Clavo said running to grab it.  </p><p>“Don’t run too fast!” Doug called after him. “Little tyke is just full of energy.” he smiled at her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  </p><p>“You’re a good dad.” she said softly.  </p><p>Judy was a bit silent all the way to the lake, she needed to see something. Doug laid out the blanket for her and Clavo went to inspect the surrounding ground, 6 ft back from the water as always told. Doug sat down on the blanket and offered her to sit.  </p><p>“So how long do you want to stay?” he asked her.  </p><p>“I need to think...” Judy said silently, she leaned back against the tree, some of her back resting on Doug and some resting on the bark. Doug figured she’d be here a minute so he dutifully waited as she needed her allotted time to think.  </p><p>Judy calmed her pulse down, Doug couldn’t tell but she was freaking out a bit inside. The other night when she felt that feeling around Doug she had to really dig deep and figure out what it was. She knew it was a bunch of feelings rolled up into one and then visions of nostalgia and the future? When she was at the lake she could get the faintest feeling so if she brought the two here on a nice day and just had time to think. Maybe she could figure it out.  </p><p>Judy looked at Clavo playing and the longer she watched the boy the more it felt like butterflies and bunnies and flowers were all inside of her. Then she glanced back at Doug who had his eyes closed and was waiting. She looked at them both, a few minutes at a time and all the while had her hand laid flat on her tummy.  </p><p>Judy combed her memories.... she remembered the love she felt in times of her life between her, her parents, her siblings and extended family and how she liked how that love felt and she wanted to one day experience that love by making it from “Scratch”.  Why looking at small happy children and babies made her feel so warm and like Evan can’t get to her. She’s felt for a while now that she wanted something else to do, maybe Jump Street isn’t the path she wanted to stay on. She looked at Clavo again and at Doug and it started to dawn on her.  </p><p>She wanted to have a baby, like real soon, and a family, and she wanted to be a mother figure to Clavo and she wanted to do that with Doug. Oh God, how long has she wanted to be with Doug and not realized it sooner? When did her feelings fight their way down from where she buried them? She felt safe with Doug and she didn’t feel like she was tainted with him.  </p><p>Judy turned to Doug who creaked an eye open at her sudden movement. “Judy?” he said quizically.  </p><p>“Doug. I um...... um I’m ready to go...” Judy said trying to act normal.  </p><p>“Okay, I hope you got to think.” He was a bit suspicious, but he let it go. “I hope you like your next stop.”  </p><p>Shopping.  </p><p>Doug was taking her shopping and he offered to buy her whatever she wanted, Judy turned and looked at him and he tried to give her a big smile.  </p><p>“I’m not buying whatever I want, I will pick out a few small inexpensive gifts.” Judy told him. “I know you’re doing better financially, but I won’t do that to you.” Judy said hugging him suddenly. She felt possessive and wasn’t sure how to tell Doug how she felt without coming off as clingy and crazy.  </p><p>“Woah, thanks for the hug.” he said hugging her tight.  </p><p>“Um, come on then.” she said tugging his shirt. Judy picked out the bare minimum of gifts which Doug wasn’t satisfied with so when she wasn’t looking he picked out an even better gift for her, to maybe give her in privacy later.  </p><p>He wonders what she needed to think about and why she was acting so strangely today? Judy had been a bit strange as of late, but he knows when she wants to talk about something and won’t for whatever reason. Maybe he could get her to smile a bit when they went bowling.  </p><p>“Thank you for my gifts Doug.” Judy said hugging him again. She was really being weird, but he wasn’t going to complain, maybe he’d get a kiss later.  </p><p>“No problem, let’s go bowl a game.” he nodded.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Doug exclaimed. He didn't know they were serious about coming down. </p><p>“You guys! Oh I can’t believe you’re here!” Judy ran towards her young partners, Mac and Joey giving them hugs.  </p><p>“Uncle Joey!” Clavo said running towards the younger Penhall brother. </p><p>“We’re here too, just on time.” Doug turned around and walked in Booker and Hanson into his bowling alley.  </p><p>“You guys too?” Doug said a smile cracking his face as he greeted the guys. “How’d you guys know??”  </p><p>“I called and your business partner picked up and he told me you were planning a little time here for Judy on her birthday. I told Booker about it who told Hanson.” Joey explained. “We thought it would be nice to make it up for her birthday.”  </p><p>“Aw you guys. I’m gonna cry.” Judy said hugging her other two friends.  </p><p>“Happy Birthday baby.” Tom said kissing her cheek.  </p><p>“Yeah Happy Birthday beautiful.” Dennis said going next. “You, big fella,” Dennis said clapping a shoulder on Doug. “Have a lot of explaining to do.”  </p><p>“Oh boy.” Doug deadpanned as Tom smiled taking his other shoulder.  </p><p>Mac, Judy, Joey and Clavo played on one game while Doug, Dennis and Tom played on the other lane closer to the bar.  </p><p>“So, Tom said you’re trying to make a move on Judy?” Dennis asked after they caught up on life. “Did you.... sleep with her or something, you two looked pretty cozy.”  </p><p>“Did you sleep with her, Book?” Doug answered his question with a question.  </p><p>Dennis grinned raising his eyebrows. “Whatever Judy and I ever did is in the past.” he said to mess with him.  </p><p>“Well I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that and let it slide....” he rolled his eyes. “We’ve gotten really close, not just these past weeks, we’ve always been close and we got closer after everyone left. I was all she had left from the original crew, I feel terrible I left her there.”  </p><p>“You left her in good hands.” Tom nodded towards Joey and Mac who were laughing and joking with Judy.  </p><p>“Yeah they took care of her, but she wouldn’t be here if I had stayed.” Doug frowned.  </p><p>“Duh.” Tom said.  </p><p>“No I mean, she came down here because she needed a mental health break, she ran into Evan Roberts, she’s been tortured mentally since the attack and she’s dealt with an influx of rape cases, I could have been there to help her.” Doug shook his head. “I didn’t do enough the first time around.” </p><p>“We couldn’t do much Doug short of beating the guy to death and I think Judy would be even worse off if we both went to jail for killing her attacker, no matter how much it made us angry.” Tom said softly. “We’ve had to exercise a lot of restraint over our career there.” </p><p>“When she told me about running into him, how it tore her up inside, I wanted to go find him and wring his neck.” Doug gritted.  </p><p>“Hopefully they’ll stop around you, is that what you want? You clearly love her.” Dennis grinned. “Can’t blame you. I think she loves you too.” </p><p>“How can you tell?” Doug scoffed.  </p><p>“I don’t know, I just do, you see love is like an energy-” Dennis motioned with his hands.  </p><p>“Uggghhhhh.” Tom and Doug groaned as Dennis continued on.  </p><p>After an hour or so it was time for cake so Doug could send Clavo to Mrs. Flores and take Judy and the rest of the gang to Sascha’s for drinks and dancing.  </p><p>Doug retrieved the cake from his office fridge and brought it out as they sang happy birthday to Judy who covered her cheeks and face in embarrassment.  </p><p>“Blow out the candles and make a wish Judy.” Mac told her. Judy smiled looking around and closed her eyes, before blowing out the candles.  </p><p>“Hope it comes true.” Joey told her.  </p><p>“I do too.” Judy said with a soft giggle.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>“Doug why is every girl in this room staring at us like they’ve never seen men before?” Tom asked his friend, it was a bit of an exaggeration, but there was definitely about 10 women at this bar that were sizing all of the boys up.  </p><p>“Because this is a small town, they're weird here and they’re obsessed with single bachelors. I think there might be more chicks here than dudes or something.” Doug said swallowing his drink. “Judy caused a real disruption when she came to town.”  </p><p>“I mean, these chicks are safe right?” Tom asked.  </p><p>“Oh yeah, go nuts, but don’t tell them your real name and don’t give them your real number, you’ll be fine then.” Doug waved them off. “Also don’t sleep with the waitress Shanna.”  </p><p>“Why her?” Dennis asked.  </p><p>“Because I already had been with her more than a few times before I found out she greets every new guy in town like that. And I don’t want to be igloo brothers with any of you, especially my real brother and especially not you.” he said pointing to Booker who knew he was referring to whether or not he slept with Judy.  </p><p>“Alright alright.” Tom held up his hands. “I’m gonna go find a chick to talk up, good thing we got separate hotel rooms.”  </p><p>“Where’d Judes go?” Joey asked. “And Mac.”  </p><p>“The Bathroom, Mac escorted her.” Dennis answered.  </p><p>“Aw fuck.” Doug groaned.  </p><p>Dennis grinned. “What’s wrong?”  </p><p>“My brief ex-girlfriend of 2 months is coming over here.” Doug shook his head.  </p><p>“Hello Doug, I see you traded out that girl for some handsome friends.” Kerry said eyeing them.  </p><p>“Hello Kerry and quite the opposite.” Doug eyed her back. Judy and Mac were returning from the bathrooms to the table and Judy rolled her eyes as she approached.  </p><p>“Oh it’s Terry.” Judy said.  </p><p>“It’s Kerry.” the other woman snapped.  </p><p>“Well Kerry, unless you’re here to wish me a happy birthday, please leave us alone.” Judy said waving her off.  </p><p>“I heard you’re only here for the summer, enjoy it while it last.” Kerry seethed.  </p><p>“I will, I might even go on a date with Jared, you know he was super into me when he met me.” Judy grinned and Kerry stormed off in a huff.  </p><p>“You’re really gonna go on a date with Jared?” Doug asked with a frown.  </p><p>“No, I only said that to piss off your psycho ex.” Judy laughed. “Let’s drink then dance!” The guys brought rounds of drinks and cheered to Judy. Doug was happy to see her loosen up and have fun, he also enjoyed that tonight they played some better dancing music because he was enjoying a drinking Judy dancing with him.  </p><p>“Judes you having a good birthday?” Doug asked her as he slow danced with her.  </p><p>“Yeah I am, I’m glad you dragged me into this. I even got the satisfaction of burning Kerry.” she giggled.  </p><p>Doug chuckled softly. “I’m glad you’re having a good time. Are you gonna tell me what was up with going to the lake earlier?”  </p><p>“Um, I’m still deciding what to do about it.” Judy bit her lip.  </p><p>“About what?” Doug asked, but before he could get an answer once again he was interrupted, this time by Armand.  </p><p>“Judy, you look gorgeous, happy birthday beautiful.” he said kissing her hand. “Come let me buy you a drink. You don’t mind do ya Doug?” he said before leading Judy away. Doug narrowed his eyes and went back ot his table.  </p><p>“Who the hell was that?” Tom asked as he sat down.  </p><p>“Armand over there owns one of the restaurants in town, he’s also frequently sought after and while Jared, another singe bachelor couldn’t manage to charm Judy, Armand did.” Doug said downing some whiskey.  </p><p>“Slow down there fella, you gotta drive.” Tom said sliding the glass away. “How many dudes are out to get Judy here?”  </p><p>“Same as back home, any heterosexual dude with eyes balls a working dick.” Doug grumbled.  </p><p>“You can’t fall for a girl like Judy and not expect to have to fight off her suitors.” Joey snickered. “Hell I wanted to be her man when I first met her. She’s a babe.”  </p><p>“Yeah I thought she was hot when we first met.” Mac agreed.  </p><p>“I couldn't believe she was a cop when we first met, she was sooo extra fine.” Tom shook his head.  </p><p>“OKAY! I get it!” Doug said covering his ears.  </p><p>“Hey but we’re all rooting for ya, at least we approve of you.” Tom told Doug.  </p><p>“Thanks...” Doug looked over to the bar area which Judy and Armand were now sitting, closely and felt extremely pissed. He got her all buttered up to have fun just for Armand to come swoop in on his girl like this?  </p><p>Doug sat salty and shoveling fries in his mouth for 30 minutes as he watched them laugh and talk, after Armand left Judy came back over to them with a drink in her hand.  </p><p>“What’d you two talk about?” Mac asked.  </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I wanna dance.” she said pulling on Mac and Joey.  </p><p>Doug rolled his eyes and watched her dance.  </p><p>“Your jealousy is strong, Penhall.” Dennis grinned into his drink.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>“Mm, that was a good time.” a drunk Judy giggled. “Doug  today was so fun. Those drinks were so good.”  </p><p>“I know baby you had 7 of em.” he helping her inside. At least that’s what he counted, he suspects she had more because people were buying her drinks.  </p><p>“I usually don’t get drunk.” she hummed. </p><p>“It’s your birthday, it’s fine.” he sighed.  </p><p>“You think you can shower by yourself or no?” Doug asked her.  </p><p>“When did you get two sets of stairs?” she mumbled.  </p><p>“That’s a no.” he nodded. Doug started to lead her to the basement door but she stopped.  </p><p>“I wanna sleep in your bed. I have bad dreams when I’m drunk. I couldn’t help myself tonight....” she said clinging to his chest.  </p><p>“Alright then....” he breathed. She wants to sleep in his bed, no problem. “Come on drunky, let’s head on up.”  </p><p>“Okaaaay.” she slurred. Doug walked her upstairs and over to the master bedroom, he got her inside and deposited her on the bed and she giggled as she flopped backwards.  </p><p>“I’m gonna go make you coffee so you can shower for at least 5 minutes and change into pajamas.” he told her.  </p><p>“Okaaaay.” she giggled. “Doug, hurry baaaack.”  </p><p>Doug was dealing with a drunk flirty and giggly Judy and that was not good. As he brewed the coffee he wondered what Judy talked about with Armand as she wouldn’t even let it slip while tipsy. If it was date she would probably say so. When he got enough for a small cup he put a couple of ice cubes in it to cool it down.  </p><p>“Ok.” he said re-entering the room upstairs. “Drink this so you can shower.”  </p><p>“Ok Daddy.” she giggled.  </p><p>“Oh god.” he blushed as she drank it. "Don't call me that."</p><p>“All gone.” she sighed. "I wouldn't if you didn't act like such a dad." </p><p>“Ok, good there’s towels in here.” he said hauling her up and leading her to the bathroom. “Shower so you can go to bed.”  </p><p>“Yes Daddy.” she giggled.  </p><p>“Don’t call me daddy!” he stuttered and closed the bathroom door. He listened for her to turn on the shower and was satisfied, sort of, when he heard it going and her loudly drunkenly singing. Doug changed out of his own clothes, putting away Judy’s gift because she was took drunk to accept it. When Judy emerged out of the bathroom his face went completely red.  </p><p>“Pssst. Doug I don’t have my pajamas. I only have a towel.” she pouted walking towards him.  </p><p>“Oh oh no, ok.” he said trying not to look.  </p><p>“It’s cold in here, the air conditioning is too low.” she said hugging him and he froze when her towel dropped. Judy was naked, drunk and hugging him closely.  </p><p>“Judy.....” he started carefully. “You are drunk and now naked, I’m going to go get you some pajamas and not look.” Doug stiffly got himself loose and went downstairs while his brain argued with his dick that now was not the time.  </p><p>Doug grabbed the first things he could see when he flipped open her guest drawers which was a lacy piece of black panties and her yellow jersey. When he got back upstairs he entered the room trying not to look.  </p><p>“Judes here’s some clothes, put them on now.” he told her.  </p><p>“Fine.” she moaned. Doug kept his eyes sort of covered until he could reach the bed and sat down. Judy climbed on the bed after she put on her clothes and laid her head on his chest. “You smell nice.” she said bringing a leg up. Was she horny or did the alcohol make her horny?  </p><p>“You smell nice too, go to sleep.” he told her.  </p><p>“Don’t you wanna stay up and talk?” She asked drawing a line on his chest.  </p><p>“You aren’t tired?” he asked her.  </p><p>“I’ve got a good 30 until I conk out.” she said softly.  </p><p>“Fine, what do you wanna talk about?” he asked.  </p><p>“Sex.” she said and he whipped his head to look down at her.  </p><p>“Sex???” he exclaimed.  </p><p>“Yeah, your first time. When was your first time?” Judy asked snuggling into his chest.  </p><p>“Um...ok.” he tsked. “When I was 15, I lost my virginity to this girl at this pool I did a summer life guard gig at.”  </p><p>“I was 16. He tricked me.” she giggled. “Like most teenage girls I didn’t listen to my parents when they said teenage boys do anything to get in your pants. He made me think he was sweet.” she sighed.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.” he said rubbing her back.  </p><p>“What’s your weirdest sex story?” she asked him.  </p><p>Doug sighed. “Well when I was 19, I dated this girl for a few months and she wouldn’t have sex with me, I didn’t push her, but still. She made me meet her mom and her mom was hot, looked way better than the daughter. Her mom flirted with me every time I came over and I kept my distance because I don’t cheat. So I was actually at her house when her daughter broke up with me, we got in a huge argument and she stormed out of the house and drove herself somewhere I don’t know. Her mom came onto me and her mom wanted to hook up, I turned her down.”  </p><p>“Ewwwwww.” Judy groaned. “Douglas that’s gross.”  </p><p>Doug shrugged. “You asked. And you’re right it was gross because she got arrested two years later for statutory rape.” </p><p>“She kept sleeping with teen boys?” Judy asked.  </p><p>“Yes, and no. That time she had sex with a teenage girl and boy her daughter was tutoring.” he cleared his throat. </p><p>“That’s disgusting.” she scoffed.  </p><p>“You sound a little less tipsy young lady.” he commented.  </p><p>“The room stopped spinning, I think the coffee worked.” she said rubbing his chest. “Didn’t you ever worry about STDs or getting someone pregnant?” </p><p>“Nah I always wrapped it up.” Doug chuckled. “I was too scared to get a girl pregnant, I didn’t want to have sex raw just because other dudes thought it was cool.”  </p><p>There was a moment of silence as she sighed softly. “I got pregnant in high school.” Judy said softly.  </p><p>“What?...” Doug asked her, he tipped her chin up to look at her to make sure she wasn’t messing with him.  </p><p>“I had an abortion....  I felt so guilty for years afterwards.... especially after the lake earlier.” she sighed, her eyes fluttering close. </p><p>“What about the lake?” he asked softly. Judy didn’t respond, she just reached a hand up and stroked his jaw. She pulled herself up staring him the eyes as his heart rate quickened. “Judy?”  </p><p>“You’re such a good man....” Judy slumped her head back on to his chest and sighed closing her eyes.  </p><p>“What the hell....” Doug muttered. Judy was already acting weird, but she was even weirder when she was drunk. He guessed she finally fell asleep, in 7 minutes flat. He rolled her onto stomach to lay flat on the bed and watched tv until he was ready to sleep.  </p><p>When the next morning came Doug was a little relieved to hear that Judy didn’t remember much after getting completely blasted. He still made sure to tease her until she almost buried her face in her pancakes.  </p><p>“Why did I get drunk? Are you sure I didn’t do anything else? Sorry I took over your bed.” she groaned.  </p><p>“Nope you were drunk, babbled incoherently, took a shower then went straight to sleep.” he lied.  </p><p>“I can be a little... loosey goosey when I drink. Sorry.” she apologized.  </p><p>“Hey you should see when I’m drunk.” he lightened the mood. “Go on and eat.” He didn’t want to tell her she was a bit selective with what secrets she would tell while drunk, she already seemed embarrassed about it but he still wanted to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secret Formula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judy's sneaking around and Doug doesn't like it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is shorter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doug had been trying to get Judy’s secret out of her for a week and she wasn’t budging, he wanted to know what the lake thing was about and she wouldn’t even acknowledge it. After dinner she went down to the basement and stayed there even though she knew it was movie night with Clavo. When she emerged, dressed to go out, not in a dress but she looked cute as usual he was confused.  </p><p>“Where are you going its movie night with Clavo?” he asked her.  </p><p>“I know I have some plans, I’ll be back in a few hours. Sorry baby.” she said kissing Clavo’s head.  </p><p>“Awwww.” Clavo frowned.  </p><p>“I know sweetie.” she said blowing a kiss. “Bye boys.”  </p><p>“Have fun.” he said sarcastically. Doug was confused, where the hell was she going by herself when he was the only person she knew here? On a date? Into the towns over? Not to get her hair done again, she said that hair style lasts a few months... </p><p>“What?....” Doug said under his breath. “Fine Clav, it’s boys night then. We’re gonna have Ice Cream! Only one scoop for you!”  </p><p>“Yeah!” Clavo cheered.  </p><p>“We’re gonna have popcorn!” Doug said hopping off the couch. “Only a small bowl!”  </p><p>“Yeah!” Clavo stood on the couch.  </p><p>“We’re gonna stay up late and paarrrrrrtaaaaayyyyy!” Doug said doing finger guns. “Until only a half hour past your bed time! That’s it!” he cheered.  </p><p>“Yeah!” Clavo hopped.  </p><p>Doug was trying to take his mind off what Judy could be doing, but it was driving him bonkers. After Clavo had fallen asleep, actually 15 minutes before his bed time, he’d stayed up and fidgeted around the house before sitting down with a beer. It was 9:30 when she finally got home and she didn’t seem drunk or anything, but she smelled like food? Was she just out eating or something? Maybe she did just want a private night on the town. </p><p>“Hey.” she said sitting next to him on the couch. “Sorry I missed movie night, I felt kinda guilty.”  </p><p>“Where’d you go?” he asked her.  </p><p>“Um..... A cooking class.” she said swiping his beer.  </p><p>“A cooking class? Judy you already cook pretty well.” he told her. “Why are you taking a cooking class?”  </p><p>“Um, just wanted to improve in some areas.” she said.  </p><p>“Ok..... where's the food?” he raised a brow. She smelled like food, but had none with her.  </p><p>“I ate it. I was only one serving... look I’m pretty beat, I’m gonna go to bed.” Judy leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Good night Doug.”  </p><p>“Night....”Doug was suspicious as hell now.  </p><p>It didn’t help over the following week she’d gone out almost every other night when he was home to watch Clavo and it was driving him nuts, she was keeping secrets and he felt hurt by it. The other day at work he even looked for any cooking classes being offered and he only found one and it was a cooking class for children. Except she must have wised up and started brining home “left overs” of whatever she was actually doing. He was confused on her sudden 180 in behavior and wondered if she was going out to a therapist or something and didn’t want to tell him.  </p><p>She’s also been avoiding him, not wanting to spend any time with him, just Clavo. She would cook and scurry off somewhere to avoid him. What did he do to her? Doug promises he’s not crazy, well not the Cape Fear kind of crazy, but he needed answers and while Judy was entitled to privacy, her behavior was concerning. So after almost two week of her sneaking around and three weeks of her keeping a secret of what the hell was up with the lake, he had an opportunity when Clavo went for another sleepover with his friend. He pretended to be working on something when she was leaving out.  </p><p>He was ready however and borrowed his other elderly neighbor’s car, which he’d been given the keys to routinely go start the car as his neighbor didn’t drive anymore. Doug’s yellow truck would easily be seen. He followed behind her car and was a bit unfamiliar with the route, but after a few minutes he felt like he’d taken it before but they were still in a residential area. It wasn’t until he arrived after her he realized where he was and where she was going.  </p><p>Armand’s Home. Doug had only been here a couple times, but it was confirmed when he saw the door open and usher Judy inside. Judy was seeing Armand at night? And often?  </p><p>Doug didn’t know what to think, he couldn’t help but feel pissed as he drove off, dropped the neighbors car back off and got into his own truck to go pick up some beer. He had tunnel vision the entire time and his mind was racing and combing over the past 8 weeks. He thought he was making progress but apparently not. Doug hauled the case of beer back and went to sit on his deck and just drink. He was unconcerned with bears because he had a high sturdy fence. This area was well regulated with the hunters so why not drink outside alone as it got dark.  </p><p>He knew it wasn’t a good thing to do, but he needed to drink the pain away and turn on his opera music. He didn’t know why that was his weird ass ritual, but it was. He’d usually stop after the 4th beer anyway. He didn’t want to be an alcoholic like his parents anyway, but he was in pain right now. He wished he never listened to Joey about him needing to make a move because Judy was into him. Horseshit.  </p><p>He’s always liked her or loved her and she keeps rejecting him. What’s wrong with him? Why didn’t she feel for him back like he felt for her. This is why he wishes Marta was still here... Doug must have been outside a while sitting in a trance of being an emotional wreck between wishing one woman would love him and the other would come back from the dead. Maybe if he’s lucky he’ll just marry Kerry or Sidney Seaver so he could feel some affection.  </p><p>He didn’t hear Judy come inside the main house and he didn’t notice her come up behind him on the deck. “Doug what are you doing out here?”  </p><p>“Drinking, what’s it look like.” he answered coldly.  </p><p>“What is wrong with you, come inside.” she tugged at his arm but he jerked it away.  </p><p>“What’s wrong with me?” he pointed to himself. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been avoiding me for almost 2 weeks and keeping a big secret for longer than that. What’s wrong with you Judy, where’ve you been going at night?” he interrogated her.  </p><p>“I told you a cooking class and I’m not ready to talk about the lake, especially not when you’ve been drinking.” Judy carefully chose her words.  </p><p>“I only had 4 beers and I’m a big guy, I basically had water.” he cleared. “I know big goofy Doug is always the class clown, but I’m not stupid. Far from it.” he stood up. “Judy where have you been going?” </p><p>Judy blinked at him and steeled herself. “Cooking Class.” she repeated. Doug stared at her long and hard before tossing the last bottle over his shoulder.  </p><p>“Fine, fuck your secrets.” he grumbled. “Ungrateful....” she could hear him muttering and went down in the basement to cry. She was fucking this up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A pinch of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Secrets are revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know why she’s lying to me Joe.” Doug shook his head. “She was all over me on her birthday, now she’s avoiding me.”  </p><p>“Well I don’t think you made it better by interrogating her.” Joey said on the other line. “We both know what kind of person she is and she’s not the type to hurt another person on purpose. Judy’s a good girl.” </p><p>“Yeah..... I heard her crying the other night after I got angry at her. I feel shitty because I know she has her nightmares.” Doug said feeling his head.  </p><p>“You need to apologize to her man, even if she did fall for this Armand guy you two weren’t together yet. She’s an adult and she can do what she want. I know we’re both impulsive rockheads but Judy isn’t like other girls we knew, she’s strong but sweet.” Joey told him. “I know it hurts dude, be the bigger man.” </p><p>“I hate that you’re right.” he groaned.  </p><p>“Why because I’m younger and less crazier than you?” Joey teased.  </p><p>“Oh shut up, talk to ya later.” Doug was surprised Judy even stayed she hasn’t even looked at him and only speaks to Clavo who was with him today. He did need to apologize to her even though he felt broken hearted about her dating Armand.  </p><p>“Uncle Doug?” Clavo said coming into the office.  </p><p>“Yeah buddy what’s up?”  </p><p>“Is Aunt Judy mad at you?” he asked him.  </p><p>“What makes you think that buddy?” he replied, eating a chip. </p><p>“She hasn’t been to our movie nights and she hasn’t been icky with you.” Clavo told him and Doug nearly choked on his chip.  </p><p>“Icky??” he asked. “What do you mean?”  </p><p>“You know how at school the girls are icky and they wanna do stuff like hug and kiss on you. It’s icky.” Clavo said.  </p><p>“Oh..... oh son I thought you meant something else.” he said cleaning crumbs away. “Your Aunt Judes is just frustrated with something is all.” </p><p>“Okay...” Clavo didn’t seem to buy the answer, but he left it alone. Even his son noticed something was wrong. Maybe he could bring her a stuffed bear and just straight up grovel and he was getting off late tonight.  </p><p>Doug was stressed and anxious the whole day, hoping Judy didn’t just up and leave or worse stay with Armand the rest of her trip. He was anxious if she’d accept his groveling apology and stuffed bear, he wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in an argument or been dismissive of each other, he still remembers after Triss was exposed he came over to Judy’s with Clavo and take out in apology. Maybe she’ll look upon Clavo’s cute little face and take pity on an idiot father.  </p><p>When it finally hit 5:30 he was happy to get out of there on time, but nervous stopping by the K-Mart to pick up a stuffed animal and apology candy, knowing she didn’t like to eat a lot of candy it was his ritual go-to apology because afterwards she’d giggle as he ate all the sweets. He hoped this was the case this time... </p><p>His hopefulness turned sour as he pulled up to his house and saw a car in the driveway that wasn’t either of theirs, he recognized the Lexus as Armand’s car. Oh hell no, she can date him if she wants, but she can’t just bring him to his house willy nilly. Doug felt angry all over again, he’d like it if she didn’t rub it in his face.  </p><p>“Clavo when we get inside go upstairs and freshen up, Uncle Doug needs to have a grown up talk with Aunt Judy.” He said sternly.  </p><p>“Okay....... are you mad at her?” Clavo asked quietly.  </p><p>“Nah bud, it’ll be ok. Sometimes adults disagree.” he assured him. Doug probably shouldn’t have slammed the car door, but he was boiling inside. What if they were int there kissing or having sex, in HIS HOUSE. Doug opened the door and heard a commotion from the kitchen, striding there furiously he froze when he got to the kitchen.  </p><p>Judy and Armand looked up from what they were doing, which was unwrapping food, food that smelled really good. “Good evening, man.” Armand greeted.  </p><p>“What’s all this?” Doug was confused, but his face read angry.  </p><p>Judy cleared her throat, still upset with him but she explained. “It’s El Salvadoran staple foods. On my birthday Armand just happened to be at Sascha’s and instead of wasting a drive over to his restaurant,  I arranged then if he could help me learn to cook some of these foods for Clavo... and sort of for you.” she explained. “He said he had a friend from Mexico who was familiar with El Salvadoran dishes and he had him send over recipes. I paid Armand for lessons.”  </p><p>“She’s a good student, a fast learner although I preferred if she didn’t have to rush her lessons.” Armand said eyeing him. “Nonetheless these dishes are quite good for her first time venturing into the cuisine.”  </p><p>“You did this for Clavo?” Doug asked slowly.  </p><p>“Yes, Judy is a very compassionate and sweet woman I’ve learned. Especially for people she loves.” Armand eyed Doug with a hint of threat in his voice. “Judith dear, I’m gonna go so you all can enjoy.” Armand kissed her cheek and sent another glare Doug’s way. When Armand had left, Doug covered his mouth something he should have done days ago.  </p><p>“I think I owe you an apology...” he said softly uncovering his mouth.  </p><p>“You do owe me an apology.” Judy crossed her arms. “Which you can figure how to gain my forgiveness after Clavo has dinner.” Judy stormed passed him and went upstairs to greet the boy and get him ready for dinner.  </p><p>Doug felt like a jackass and covered his face again. Goddammit. He struggled to respond when she brought Clavo downstairs and surprised him with the food.  </p><p>Judy didn’t speak to him during dinner directly, but she did talk to Clavo. “I made this just for you sweetie.” she said smoothing his hair. “I figured since your Uncle hasn’t tasted any before you could bond in this way. In my family we always bonded over a good meal of homstlye food.”  </p><p>“Thank you Aunt Judy.” Clavo grinned shoveling a fork full of beans and rice into his mouth. “It’s good!”  </p><p>“I’m glad you like it honey.” she smiled at him, but turned to Doug who was just sitting there looking lost. “Eat.” she said through her teeth at him.  </p><p>The food was good, Doug felt a flurry of emotions, Judy loved them this much to spend her time and money just to make Clavo happy. She was giving him an opportunity to bond with his adoptive son and to experience a meal he never got to share with Marta. He ate the food gratefully and was happy to see Clavo enjoying the food so much, the kid deserved it.  </p><p>After dinner, Judy went and watched a movie with Clavo while he sat in her lap with his action figures in hand. He had a feeling after Clavo went to bed it would be time to talk or for her to rip him a new one. Judy wasn’t above it as proof from their many arguments over the years, in their arguments unlike Dorothy, she at least listened to him get his side out.  </p><p>As soon as it hit Clavo’s bedtime he began putting him to bed, he needed to talk to Judy.  </p><p>“Uncle Doug, did you ask Aunt Judy to stay?” Clavo asked him.  </p><p>“I did buddy, she said she’ll decide soon.” he placated him.  </p><p>“I hope she stays, I miss that food, it didn’t taste like how my mama would make it, but it felt the same when I would eat mama’s food.” Clavo said sleepily. “Does that make sense?”  </p><p>“Yeah kiddo..... she made it with love. She loves you so she learned to cook that and seasoned it with a lot of love.” Doug explained.  </p><p>As Clavo drifted off to near sleep he prepared himself to speak to Judy, which by the time he made it back down she was no longer in the living room. He checked outside first to make sure he truck was still there and he sighed in relief with it was. Doug headed to the basement door lingering in the door frame trying to gather himself to go down, holding the bear and the birthday gift he’d forgotten to get her. Doug’s been in many scary situations in his life and he’s only felt this kind of dread and anxiety a few times. He was hoping this time his senses would be proven wrong like the time he hoped he’d find Marta alive... </p><p>Doug steadied his nerves and descended the stairs, she was sat on the bed scribbling in something, most likely her diary and brought her head up to look at him, putting her diary away.  </p><p>“You better be here to apologize.” she said fixing him with a look. “Doug...” she inhaled sharply. “You make it so hard to...” she shook her head not finishing her sentence. “Just apologize.”  </p><p>“Judy..... I’m sorry. I really am.” he said softly. “I act like such a jackass, all the time, because I call myself passionate and I am, but I jump to conclusions then accuse you or anyone else of doing so. I am so sorry, and I feel like whatever progress I made and messed up, maybe it was for the better because... you deserve better. And I don’t say that to gain sympathy or pity.”  </p><p>“What progress?” she asked him, tone still a little chilly.  </p><p>“Um... it’s a little hard to say.” he cleared his throat.  </p><p>“Douglas Penhall tell me right now or I’m going home tomorrow.” Judy said sternly.  </p><p>“Not until you tell me about your birthday morning at the lake. I can forgive sneaking around to surprise me and Clavo with the dinner, that’s one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me, but I have a feeling your cooking lessons with Armand and your time of serenity at the lake ain’t the same.” he was firm with her back, reminding her that she kept a secret too.  </p><p>“I guess tonight everything is revealed huh?” she said with her eyes starting to brim with tears. “I’ll start then.” </p><p>Doug sat down on the bed next to her as she bit her lip and sucked in her tears. “Well.... I go can go first if you want.” he relented.</p><p>“No....” she said exhaling. “Doug... we have been friends for a really long time, and we’ve laughed together, fought, made up, hugged it out... And it seems like every year we spent in Jump Street was getting harder and harder as worse things happened.”  </p><p>“Yeah I know.” he nodded.  </p><p>“Since I met you, I’ve had this feeling inside, but I ignored it and when you kissed me several years back I pushed it down and buried it. And you went on to get back together with Dorothy and then eventually marry Marta while I struggled with horrible relationship after another, then I got......” she shrugged. “When you brought back Clavo I couldn’t believe when I heard you did I thought you were nuts, but then I saw him and he was so darling.” Judy lightly smiled.  </p><p>“Yeah..” Doug said softly. He thought he was nuts too, for months he thought he was nuts.  </p><p>“And I became envious at first because I thought he was so adorable, but then I noticed that the envy uprooted that feeling, I was getting older and everyone was moving on, even you got married and now had this great kid.” she sighed. “Evan Roberts messed me up and I feel like every relationship after what he did to me... I feel like I’m not worth anything anymore.”  </p><p>“Judes......” he said reaching for her hand, she carefully took it.  </p><p>“I’m not making much sense.... so let me skip forward a bit.” she lightly laughed. “I missed you two... dearly. I missed you and I kept telling myself it was other things bothering me. When I’m around you, I feel less scared and it doesn’t disappear but I feel happier. These past weeks have been blissful and a little better for my mental health, I love Clavo and I’d do anything for him.”  </p><p>“I know, he loves you too.” he squeezed her hand.  </p><p>“Doug, I’ve grown to really like it here, mostly because of you two. That feeling I was talking about has to do with that morning at the lake on my birthday. I needed to place a scene in my head and it made me realize what I wanted.” she told him.  </p><p>“What do you want?” he asked with a swallow. </p><p>“I want this home.” she laughed.  </p><p>“My house??” he asked confused.  </p><p>“No your home. I want to have this warmth and love you’ve managed to bond between you and Clavo. You’re such a dedicated father and even through all the shit you’ve gone through you’ve made it out of those situations still going and you’re great now.” she started to ramble. “You used to love to go out at night and pick up chicks and now you’re in most nights watching cartoons with your adopted nephew and for some reason that seems so appealing and at the lake that morning I realized I didn’t just want a family, I want this family-”  </p><p>Doug put both hands on the sides of her face and pulled her to him for a kiss. Her hands flew up to cover his, her fingers curling tenderly around his as he kissed her slowly. When he pulled away he laughed. “I love you too Judy.”  </p><p>“You love me?” she blinked.  </p><p>“Of course, I’ve always had a soft spot for you. It never went away, then you came down here and clawed at it making me realize that I did want it to be you. None of these women down here felt right because they weren’t you.” he said still holding her cheeks.  </p><p>“I love you too.” she laughed and threw her arms around him as he hugged her.  </p><p>“I almost forgot...” he pulled away. “I got you something.” he pulled the bear and the gift box over to him. “This is an apology bear. See it says I’m beary sorry.” he pointed to the heart.  </p><p>“Sounds exactly like a pun you’d make.” she grinned.  </p><p>“Hey I make better puns than that.” he smiled back. “And here’s something I got you for your birthday I forgot to give it to you after you had gotten drunk... if you didn’t I think I was gonna tell you how I felt about you then.”  </p><p>Judy opened the box and inside was a gorgeous, chain style necklace with each connected gold bauble touting a shiny crystal. “Oh Doug this gorgeous. I hope it didn’t cost much.”  </p><p>“It costs...” he nodded his head. “but it was worth it in my eyes.”  </p><p>Judy smiled at the gift, but her smile faded as she replaced it back in the box. “Doug there’s something else before we get too ahead.”  </p><p>“What?” he said his smile dropping.  </p><p>“I don’t want it to be just us, and I love you, but there’s something else I want. First off, I can’t stay until Christmas and I think we both know that, I have a job and responsibilities waiting for me when I get back. I can only visit.” she drooped her shoulders.  </p><p>“Yeah I know.” he nodded.  </p><p>“Doug..... if you can give me what I want, I’ll come down for Christmas and stay.... permanently, I’ll cut my last year short at Jump Street.” Judy said grasping his hands again.  </p><p>“What is it that you want?”  </p><p>“You’re gonna think I’m nuts.....” she sighed.  </p><p>“Judy.... I already think you’re nuts and I’m nuts, we’re nuts together.” he chuckled.  </p><p>“Doug.... I want to have a baby. I’m ready for a baby and I want one, with you and for Clavo to be their big brother. I want to be here for Clavo and have a baby with you and be one big happy family.” she nodded.  </p><p>“A-A baby??” he stuttered.  </p><p>“I know that’s a lot to lay on you, but instead of agreeing now. Just give me an answer by the time I leave to go back to work.” she told him.  </p><p>“That is a lot.” he nodded. “You sure?”  </p><p>“Yes I am. I’ve been ready for a while... but Evan Roberts.... he.... messed up my flow, you know?” she sighed.  </p><p>“Okay, I’ll think about it.” he told her, kissing her hand. “I am in love with you after all and you already know I’ve done crazier for love.”  </p><p>“Would you like to stay down here with me?” she asked. “Talk all night?” </p><p>“I think it’s better if we go upstairs, I don’t Clavo to think I left him if he has a nightmare.” Doug offered. “We’ll just have to be quiet. Also all night is gonna be one more hour I’m not as young as I used to be.”  </p><p>“I’m ok with that.” she kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's kinda weird she busted that out on him but there's more chapters and don't worry its not gonna fly too fast</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obviously I love this ship, I love both the characters and think they deserved better endings but since Doug left while single and didn't move half way across the country and Judy was still single by the end of the series and her fate was open I like to think after the series ended they reconnected and got together. Both characters might be a bit ooc Doug because in the last season he was maturing more and was on dad mode and Judy's personality was blended a bit with her irl actress Holly who loves kids, charity work, hallmark holidays and dogs alike.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>